Still Into You
by Ashalita Hisatake
Summary: Mayor Chrom has brought peace to Ylisse City and his family and friends can rest with the peace they fought for. However, the Shepperd is still active and secretly fight the threats to protect this peace. Morgan and her twin brother Robin are new students in Fire Emblem Academy. Love, Passion, Pain, and Sadness. Read it and Review. You won't regret it.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, I wanted to try to write another Fire Emblem Fanfiction. I have changed a few things since I am unsatisfied for the storyline of Fire Emblem Awakening. I hope you all enjoy it and please hit me up with reviews. I want to hear all of your opinions and criticism.**

 **-Ashalita**

 **Prologue**

It was dark and cold in the streets of Ylisse. The moon glowed beautifully up in the night sky and was complimented with millions of glimmering stars. And in this night, a mysterious figure dashed through the rooftops. _Damn, this place is like a ghost town._ He thought, racing speedily to one roof to another. _Well, this mission is going to be a piece of cake._ Then burning flames came straight towards him. He dodged it in time and found a mystifying hooded stranger, blocking his path. "I guess you are here to stop me." The stranger didn't respond. "The silent type I see… You are going to stay silent after I kill you." He blasted dark magic at the stranger but he dodged it as well. "Not too shabby…" Again, the stranger cast fire magic at him and it burnt his coat. _This guy's aim is impressive. Finally someone fun to play with._ He dashed towards the stranger and took out his tome but little did he know the stranger pulled out a silver sword. The stranger swung the sword towards him but he dodged it in time. _Damn this guy is good._ "Well, play time is over." He jumped in the air and blasted the roof. The stranger tumbled down and so did he. As they were falling, he made sure to lock the stranger in a strong hold so he won't escape. The stranger was smashed to the floor and was pinned down. "You were good but you couldn't defeat the great Henry." _This is my chance to see who this stranger is._ He grabbed the hood and tossed it aside. _WHAT THE!?_ He froze with shock. He was staring in the eyes of a beautiful woman with short violet hair. She had bangs that covered her left eye yet it didn't lessen her beauty. He blushed as she stared at him. "Who are you?"

"I don't have a name." She replied.

"Everyone should have a name." Henry said. "I have a name and it's Henry. So you should have a name as well."

"I don't have a name." She repeated.

"Then I would give you one before you die." Henry said, putting some thought into it. "I would call you Ashley. It is the only girl name I can come up with." She let out a smile and it made Henry blushed viciously. _She is making me feel weird. Is this some sort of hex?_ He charged his dark magic on his palm and was about to attack. _I have to kill her… I need to complete my mission._

"I am happy that I was given a name." She replied. "I guess you should kill me now. I have failed my mission to stop you but I am happy that it was you. You were very kind enough to give me a name before I die. For that I thank you." She kept staring at him and found him shaking."Goodbye Henry…"

 _She is thanking me when she knows that she is going to die. I have never met anyone so happy to die._ Henry thought. _I have seen the terror and fear in people when I was about to take their lives. I have her life on a silver platter yet she is thankful for it. Why?_ His magic faded and scratched his head. "Tonight is your lucky night. I am not in the mood of killing you." _I need to check myself when I get back. She might put a hex on me but for some strange reason I can't stop feeling this. I can't stop feeling that she belongs to me._ She then grabbed him and pulled him to the ground. She then hugged him. "What the hell are you doing?" Thousands of silver arrows raced swiftly towards them.

"HENRY SERAPH! RELEASE THE GIRL AND YOUR LIFE WOULD BE SPARED!" A voiced screamed. It was a man with wavy blue hair. "Viron, keep a sharp eye. He might counterattack."

"Of course milord, I would be your sword in this battle." Viron said.

"Oh great, Chrom is here… Even Viron's sniper team is here." Henry said. _I am not in the mood to deal with that goodie two shoes. I have to escape and quick._ He then found himself so close to her that their noses were kissing each other. _She is so close to me… I can feel her warmth and her skin is so smooth._ "Thanks for saving me but why?"

"Why didn't you want to kill me?" She said. "Let's just say that we are even." _What am I doing? I am supposed to stop him not rescue him. Why is it hard?_ She then blasted the floor and there was a tunnel. "This is a passageway to an underground subway station. Use this route to escape."

"You are going to let me go like that?" Henry said. "What about your mission?"

"Next time we cross paths, I will destroy you." She replied.

"Then I guess this is goodbye." Henry said, embracing her. Her eyes were locked on him. _If this is a hex, I really don't care. She is very beautiful._ He lifted her chin and let out a smile. "Goodbye Ashley..." Henry then kissed her passionately and she was shocked.

 _What is this? I have never felt this before. It feels pleasant._ She thought, pulling him closer. _I don't understand why I want more. I want to do this with him._ He pulled back and found her blushing. "Goodbye Henry, see you later…"

"Then it is a date." Henry said, smiling and blushing at the same time. "See you later Ashley…" He jumped into the hole and escaped. _Maybe, this place is not all that bad. Ashley… You are a weird girl._ He let out a grin. _Yet, I think I like you._

Ashley walked out of the house and Chrom raced towards her with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Do you need a medic? I can call Lissa right now."

"I am fine." She said. "I am sorry though. The target fled. I couldn't do anything."

"It is fine. We would catch him." Chrom said. "Come on experiment 0001 …"

"It's Ashley…" She said.

"What?"

"My name is Ashley…" She said, smiling. _I know I would see him again… Henry Seraph…_


	2. Chapter 1: Paper Heart

**Chapter One: Paper Heart**

It was a beautiful morning in Ylisse City. The skies were blue and the birds were chirping sweetly. Chrom walked into his daughters' room and found them sleeping peacefully. "LUCINA! CYNTHIA! WAKE UP! IT IS TIME FOR SCHOOL!" One of them jumped off their bed while the other stood up and yawned.

 _This man is none other than my father Chrom Exalt. He is the mayor of Ylisse City. Also, he is our alarm clock._

"Father, can you at least have a quieter wake up call." A girl said, scratching her head. She has blue hair that is pinned up into short pigtails.

 _This is my sister Cynthia. She is only a year younger than me. She is very hyperactive and I sometimes wonder where she gets all that energy._

"Cynthia, you have a record of being late. You can't afford another tardy." Chrom said, letting out a sigh. He then turned to his other daughter. She had long straight blue hair and wearing a hair band. "Lucina, you should get ready as well."

"Yes father…" She said, smiling.

 _My name is Lucina and I am a junior in Fire Emblem Academy._

"Oh my, you two are not ready yet." A woman said, entering the room. She had long pale brown hair and sparkly brown eyes. She was indeed a beautiful woman. "You two should get ready quick. I just finished making breakfast." She then moved closer to Chrom and kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning honey…"

"Good morning, Sumia…" Chrom said, smiling at her.

 _That is my mother Sumia Exalt. She owns a stable filled with horses and Pegasus. She teaches rookies how to ride them and take care of them._

"Well, we will leave you two be but girls there is something I want you to do for me." Chrom said.

"What is it?" They both asked.

"There are two new students coming in today in Fire Emblem Academy. They recently moved here so please give this to them." Chrom said, giving them an envelope. "It is for their mother."

"So they are siblings?" Lucina asked.

"Yes so please be good to them." Sumia added.

"Okay…" They said. _Do they know these new students' mother?_

Fire Emblem Academy was crawling with thriving students. A girl with short pale blonde hair was waiting at the front gate. "Oh dear, I hope they come soon." She said. "I hope they didn't get lost or have car trouble."

 _My name is Noire Cross, I am a junior in Fire Emblem Academy. I am pretty shy around people but I do have my moments when I speak up for myself._

"Noire, how are you my princess?" A boy asked, walking towards her. He had spiky dark brown hair and a smile on his face. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Oh Owain, I am fine." Noire said. "I was actually waiting for my old friends when I was a little kid. They are transfer students from Plegia and I haven't seen them in a long time so I promised them that I would wait for them at the gate."

"I see, I shall wait with you my princess. Spending time with you is like gaining a piece of heaven." Owain said, grabbing her hand.

 _My name is Owain Gallant. I am also a junior in Fire Emblem Academy. I am in the soccer team and my uncle is actually Mayor Chrom. But most importantly, I am dating the cutest girl ever, Noire._

"Oh Owain, you can be such a tease." Noire said, giggling.

"Morning you two…" A boy said. He had long wavy baby blue hair and a flirty smile on his face. "Oh Noire, you are so beautiful. I wish you were mine." Noire blushed in front of him as he reached for her hand. "Your skin is so smooth."

"INDIGO! STAY AWAY FROM NOIRE!" Owain screamed, gritting his teeth.

"I was only kidding. Gosh, do you know how to take a joke." He replied, letting out a chuckle.

 _Ladies, my name is Indigo Blake and I am going to steal your hearts away. I am in the soccer team and a childhood friend of Owain's. We tend to argue and fight constantly but deep down, we are best of rivals._

"You know very well that Noire is already taken." A boy said with a scary look on his face. He also had blonde hair. "Owain you should cool it. You know very well that Noire is a loyal gal. She would stay with you like glue."

"Thanks for the help Brady…" Noire said.

"You are very welcome." Brady said.

 _Brady Jones is the name and music and soccer is my game. I am the goalie for the soccer team here in this school and I knew Noire ever since elementary. People can be intimidated by me because I was born with a scary face but really I am not that evil._

"Hey Brady, I think you are getting scarier. You scared half of the students just by walking here." A taguel said. He had long bunny ears and fur. He also has orange bangs. "You are even scaring me."

 _Hello there, my name is Yarne. I am a taguel and well I might be the last of my kind. Taguel is a beast-like race that uses their strong transformation form and skills in battle and well survival. I am not very brave like the others but I'll do anything for my family and friends. I am in the soccer team as well._

"It is not my fault I was born with a scary face." Brady said, letting out a sigh. "So why are you all hanging around here?"

"Well, do you remember Morgan and Robin?" Noire asked.

"Of course I do, I can't forget those two crazy cats." Brady said, smiling. "Are they coming to visit?"

"Actually they moved and transfer here so I am waiting for them." Noire said. "I am so nervous."

"Wait, Rob and Mo are going to school here." Brady said. "That is great. I can't believe they are going to attend school here."

"Who are Robin and Morgan?" Indigo asked.

"They used to live here until they moved to Plegia." Brady explained. "We played together when we were just little rascals. I can't believe it has been ten years that we last saw them."

"Well, my mother told me that they would be at school today. You know how my mom is with their mom." Noire said.

"So the rumors are true. They are newcomers in this school." A voice said. They turned and found a boy with glasses. He had dark brown hair. "I knew it."

"Of course you knew it, your father is the principal." Indigo said.

 _Salutation, my name is Laurent Guardian. I am the student body president of this school and also the son of the Principal, Principal Fredrick. I am more like the manager of the soccer team. I am not fond of sports but I try my best to interact with other students._

"Gerome, we should evaluate these new students. They might be new blood for our team." Laurent said, smiling. A teenage boy who stood beside him let out a sigh. He had red spiky hair and was wearing shades. "I am glad you approve. I would get their files right away."

 _This guy here is Gerome Hasting. His family raises wyverns. He doesn't talk much and doesn't like interacting with others. He has been my childhood friend and I am the only one he can talk to so I know exactly what he is thinking. Also, he is the captain of the soccer team._

"You always amaze me Laurent. You are the only one that could understand him." Yarne said.

"Well, it is pretty easy if you observe his behavior and gestures." Laurent explained.

"We all can't be a stalker like you." Indigo said.

"Tell me about it…" Brady added. Then Noire's phone started ringing. She answered it and she let out a smile.

"Oh Robin, it has been ages. Oh I see… You are going to be late…" Noire said. "Can you meet me at the cafeteria during lunch time? I want to introduce you and Morgan to my friends plus Brady wants to see you too…." She then let out a blush. "Oh stop it Robin, you can be so charming. I would see you soon. Bye Robin…"

"That was Rob, how is he?" Brady asked.

"They are coming late so he called to tell me that I don't need to wait." Noire said. "But they would be meeting us at the cafeteria." She then let out a giggle. "I am so excited to see them Brady. It has been too long."

"Same here gal, I can't wait to see those wild cats." Brady said. Then the school bell started to ring.

"I believe it is time for school. I don't want anyone to be late especially you Indigo. You have a long record of tardiness and I advise you to take your education seriously." Laurent scolded.

"The last thing I need is a lecture from you." Indigo said. Everyone walked ahead while Gerome and Laurent were taking their time.

"You know Gerome, being social helps forge strong bonds in a soccer team. Opening up to your team even a little would be nice." Laurent said.

"I am not in the mood." Gerome said.

"I hope one day you would finally talk to others instead of me." Laurent said. "We are close friends Gerome, I am worried about you."

"I know…" Gerome said. "Just give me some time… I am sorry. I must be a hindrance."

"We are comrades Gerome…" Laurent said. "It is what comrades do."

It was the first class of the day and it was Chemistry. Gerome and Laurent were taking the same class. Laurent made sure to tell his father to have most of his class periods with Gerome due to the fact that Laurent is the only one that can understand him. Gerome doesn't even speak even towards a teacher so as a close friends, Laurent made it his duty to be his voice. _Laurent wanted me to recruit the new kid… I don't know if I can really do that. I mean, I can't even open my mouth to my own team and he expects me to open my mouth to this new kid._

"Settle down children. We have a new student here today." The teacher said. A teenage girl was standing beside her. She had short wavy white hair that shimmer like snowflakes in winter and her eyes were like two sparkling rubies. She was so adorable and cute that the boys in the front roll were blushing in sight of her. "Her name is Morgan Seraph. She is a transfer student from Plegia. I hope you give her a warm Fire Emblem Academy welcome."

"So I guess this is one of the new kids that Noire mentioned." Laurent said. "She is very beautiful don't you agree." He found his best friend staring at her. _Oh my, do my eyes deceive me? Is Gerome taking a liking of this girl?_

"Morgan, please sit next to Gerome. He is the boy with the sunglasses on." The teacher said. Morgan nodded and walked towards the empty seat. All the boys were marvel with her presence while the girls exchange gossip of her. She sat down beside Gerome quietly. She turned and found him staring at her. He turned away with embarrassment and hid his blush. She then pulled out a notepad and marker from her bag and started to write. After she was done she showed it to him.

 ** _Hello, it is nice to meet you._**

He didn't know how to respond. He wanted to ask her why she is using the notepad but no words would escape his lips. So he decided to do the same. He pulled out his notebook and started to write. After he was done he showed it to her.

 **Hey, why are you using the notepad? You can talk right?**

 ** _I rather write. Talking is not my strong suit anymore._**

He was shocked. There was another person that dislike speaking or maybe afraid of socializing with others. With this made him so interested towards the newcomer.

 ** _What is your name?_**

 **Gerome**

 ** _It is nice to meet you Gerome._**

They stopped giving each other notes because they didn't want to get caught by the teacher. She proves to be very smart during class. Yes, Laurent is the smartest student in the whole school but she was smart as well. She was called up to the board most of the time to solve equations. She was still silent which the teacher didn't mind at all. As the bell rang for the next period, Gerome couldn't help himself to wait for Morgan.

"Hello Morgan, I hope you find this school inviting. My name is Laurent Guardian and I am the Student Body President. If you need any need for assistance please don't hesitate to ask me." Laurent said. Morgan grabbed her notepad once more and started writing. She then revealed the piece of paper after she was done.

 ** _Thank you. I need help right now actually. I had trouble finding my classes. Can you help me?_**

"Of course, may I see your schedule please?" Laurent asked. Morgan gave it to him and took a second to analyze her schedule. "Oh my, you don't need to worry. We both have all our classes together even Gerome."

 _WHAT! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I SEE HER EVERY SINGLE DAY!_ Gerome thought, shaking.

"We can go to class together." Laurent said. "Well, we should be going now. Our next class is English and I don't want to be late." They walked side by side. Gerome was blushing as he was walking next to Morgan. _He is so nervous around the poor girl. Also she doesn't speak like him. It is like a match made in heaven._ "So Morgan, I heard you have a twin brother. What's his name?"

 ** _His name is Robin. We don't have any classes together. He is usually always with me but it can't be helped._**

"Well don't worry. Gerome and I would keep you company." Laurent said. "Right Gerome?" Gerome just nodded his head. "Gerome can be very shy sometimes."

"I AM NOT SHY!" Gerome snapped. Laurent just let out a chuckle from his response. _You know very well that I am not good around people and you have to push my buttons._

 ** _There is nothing to be ashamed of. I am shy too._**

"You are?" Gerome asked. Then he paused for a moment. He was talking to her. He was opening up to her and he doesn't know why. He started to blush.

 ** _Yes, that is why I write on this notepad. I am afraid that I might say something that would hurt other people._**

"I see but I don't see that as a solution." Laurent said. "You should try once and awhile to open up to others. I tell Gerome that countless times but his shyness is always in the way of things."

"Again I am not shy…"Gerome snapped.

"You are… You only open your mouth to me and never to your other comrades." Laurent snapped. "It is highly obvious that you are shy."

"I am not shy I just don't like talking too much." Gerome snapped back. They were in a heated argument while Morgan watched them.

 _He only talks to Laurent._ Morgan thought. She was about to speak but she stopped herself. _No, I can't do it._

 ** _Boys, we are going to be late for class._**

The boys stopped arguing and gave each other smirks. "She is right. We are going to be late. I do apologize for our demeanor."

"Sorry…" Gerome said lowly. They walked to their next class. _I feel calm talking to her. I don't know why._ She was still silent but he caught a glance of her smiling. _She is smiling…_ _She looks pretty with a smile… I mean…_

 ** _Gerome, are you okay? You look sick._**

"No, I am fine…" Gerome replied. She then smiles at him once more. He blushed even more. _She is so cute…_ Gerome knew at this very moment that school is going to get a lot difficult but interesting as well.

It was lunchtime and Lucina was putting her books away in her locker. _Man, Chemistry is so hard. Even with all that reading and studying, I still can't figure it out._ Lucina thought. She was about done until someone knocked her down the floor with her books. She turned to the person and was about to scold the person but she froze. She found a teenage boy with wavy white hair and violet eyes. _He is so cute…_

"I am sorry, I was in a rush and I didn't see you." He said, offering his hand to her. "I hope you are not hurt."

"I ah…." Lucina mumbled. _Why am I so nervous?_ He helped her up and she couldn't help but blush. He then picked up her books and gave it to her. "Thank you…"

"It is the least I can do. I hope you are okay." He said, cupping her face. "I see you have no scratches. What a relief." Then he let her go. "Sorry, I shouldn't have touched you like that."

"It is okay…" She mumbled.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Lucina Exalt…" She replied.

"That is such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He replied. "My name is Robin Seraph. I am very sorry about earlier."

"It is fine…" Lucina said, blushing. _He is so adorable. I can't take my eyes of off him._

 ****"Well, I hope to see you again." Robin said, walking away from her. She was alone with her cheeks all red and her eyes were still locked onto him as he walked away. A few minutes later, her sister appeared beside her.

"Lucina, I was looking everywhere for you. Let's get something to eat." Cynthia said. She then found her sister blushing like crazy. "Lucina, is there something wrong?"

"I just met the cutest boy ever." Lucina said. "He even called me beautiful…"

"Really? I have never seen you so love struck before." Cynthia said, smiling. "You got to show me this guy."

"I will but let's eat. I am so hungry." Lucina said, walking beside her sister. _I hope I get to see him again._ They made their way to the cafeteria and found their friends eating. "Hey guys…"

"Hey cousins, how was your day?" Owain asked.

"It is fine…" Lucina said, sitting beside him.

"Yup, it was fine especially when Lucina fell…" Cynthia said. She didn't finish because Lucina hit her. "Ouch…"

"Hey Noire, how was your day?" Lucina asked, changing the subject.

"It is good and I am also excited." Noire said.

"Why?" Lucina asked.

"Well, two of my childhood friends transfer here and I am meeting them today. I am so excited to see them. It has been 10 years since I last saw them." Noire explained. "They are supposed to meet me here."

"I can't wait to meet them." Lucina said. "They sound very nice."

"Yup, they also sound interesting and fun." Cynthia said. She then found Yarne eating his carrot stew. She jumped into his arms and cuddled him. "HEY BUNNY! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

"Cynthia, I miss you too but you promised that you won't call me bunny anymore." Yarne said, blushing. _Not again… I am feeling weird again. I always feel this way towards her but I am too chicken to even tell her how I feel. Cynthia I really do care for you but you deserve better._

"I did? But it suits you." Cynthia said. _I have been in love with you since we were kids Yarne. I have made it obvious to you yet you haven't shown anything to me that you even care. I just want you to see that I really love you._ "I like it."

"Oh Cynthia, you are beautiful. Can I get a hug too?" Indigo asked, smiling at her.

"Oh no Indigo, I can only hug my hero." Cynthia said. Yarne blushed even more when he heard that. "Yarne is the only man that I hug."

"Cynthia…" Yarne said. _I can't let you in. If I do that you are going to realize you are in love with a fool and a weakling. But… I really do love you…. I love you a lot._

"Then how about a kiss…" Indigo teased.

"My first kiss is only meant for him." Cynthia said, blushing and giggling as well. Yarne hid his smile from her.

"Long ears, you are a lucky bastard." Brady said.

"You know very well that there is no showing affection in public." Laurent scolded. He was walking along with Gerome.

"It is not like I am going to have sex with her." Indigo said. Then Cynthia slapped him. "What was that for?"

"I don't like men who think of them as toys." Cynthia snapped.

"But you got it all wrong." Indigo pleaded.

"You are such a pervert Indigo." Brady said. Then he caught a glimpse of a girl with white hair, walking towards them. "Mo, is that you?" He walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "You look so hot wild cat." He pulled back and found her smiling. "Are you going to say anything?"

"She can't…" A voice said. They turned and found a teenage boy with wavy white hair. "Hey Brady, you haven't change a bit."

"Rob, you look great." Brady said. "It is good to see you again."

"Same here…" Robin said, smiling. Then Noire started crying in sight of them. "Oh Noire, you know very well that I hate it when you cry." He opened his arms. "Come here, I know you want it." She raced to his arms and he hugged her tightly.

"Oh Robin, I can't believe you are here. It has been so long." Noire cried.

"I know Noire…" Robin said. "I miss you too." Then he caught a glimpse of Lucina. "Oh it is you again."

"Hello…" Lucina said, blushing.

"Wait, is this the boy you fell in love with?" Cynthia whispered. _He does look cute._

"Shhh…" Lucina said, covering her mouth.

"Well, my name is Robin Seraph and it is nice to meet you all." Robin introduced.

"My name is Indigo…" Indigo said.

"My name is Cynthia and I think you already met my sister Lucina." Cynthia said.

"Of course I did. I am still sorry about earlier." Robin said. "I hope you are okay."

"There is no need for that. I am fine." Lucina said, blushing. _He is too cute. I can't stop staring at him._

"My name is Yarne…" Yarne said shyly.

"A taguel… Wow, I have never met one before. You look so cool." Robin said, smiling. "I hope we can be good friends.

"Sure…" Yarne said, smiling back.

"This is Owain, he is my boyfriend." Noire said, blushing.

"Any friend of my beautiful princess is a friend on mines. It is an honor to meet a rival of the battle of justice." Owain said.

"I would prove to you that my desire for justice strike true and I would never lose." Robin said. Owain was stun with his response but let out a smile.

"Then I would never lose as well. You are truly my rival." Owain said. "I like this guy."

"I told you that you would like him." Noire said.

Robin then walked to Morgan and smiled. "Hey sis, how are you feeling? I hope you are doing okay since we don't have any classes together." He said. She was still silent. "Oh I see, you met some new friends. Their names are Gerome and Laurent… Wow, I am proud of you."

"How was he able to understand her?" Owain asked. "She didn't say a single word."

"It is probably a twin thing…" Indigo answered.

"We had the pleasure of escorting her and being friends with her." Laurent said. "My name is Laurent and I am the Student Body President of this school. And this shy lad is my comrade Gerome."

 _You are still pushing it._ Gerome thought, gritting his teeth.

"I see, my sister tells me that you two were a big help especially Gerome." Robin said. "I hope it wasn't so much trouble."

"Not at all, a matter a fact we enjoyed it especially Gerome." Laurent said.

 _You are dead Laurent…_ Gerome thought, gripping his fist. _But it is true… I did enjoy being with Morgan today. She may be silent but somehow, it felt great and calm._ Noire then walked up to her.

"Oh Morgan, you look so beautiful." Noire said, smiling. "I hope you remember me." Morgan then let out a smile and hugged her tightly. "Oh Morgan, I missed you too."

"So Rob, why can't Mo speak? She wasn't like that before." Brady asked.

"I would explain later." Robin said.

 _Wait, Morgan wasn't all silent before. She was speaking to others._ Gerome thought. _Why is she not like that anymore? Did something happen to her?_

"Mo, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me okay?" Brady said, cupping her face. "I would help you out." Gerome was gripping his fist tightly and gritting his teeth.

Laurent noticed his friend response to Brady's closeness to Morgan and it made him let out a chuckle. _Oh dear, my friend is so into her._ "Oh Robin, I heard you are quite a soccer player." Laurent said.

"Oh yeah, I was the team captain in Plegia." Robin said. "I was going to try out for the team here."

"Well, Gerome is our captain." Brady said. "He is a silent as a mouse but he is a good guy."

"Really?" Robin said, smiling. "So Gerome, can I have a shot in your team?" Gerome didn't say a word but Robin kept on smiling. "You remind me a lot of my sister right now. So shy and silent… it is a cute trait Gerome…" Then Morgan grabbed his hand and made him stare straight into her eyes. He blushed with her reaction but let out a small grin. _I see… So he has a thing for my little sister._

"Morgan, what are you doing?" Gerome asked.

"HE TALKED!" Everyone screamed except for Laurent and Robin.

"Am I missing something here?" Robin asked.

"Well, Gerome hardly talks and doesn't seem to like socializing with the other students. But he is able to talk to your sister." Laurent explained. "He is improving."

"Then I am happy…" Robin said.

"Morgan, why are you holding my hand?" Gerome asked, staring deeply into her red rubies eyes. He blushed viciously as he felt her warm smooth soft hands on his. She then wrote something on her notepad with her other hand.

 ** _There is nothing to be shy about. I would always be here for you plus my brother is a pretty good soccer player. Please let him play._**

He was shocked. Everyone was shocked. He just met Morgan and yet they act like they are long time best friends. Robin just runs his hand through his sister's hair. "Morgan, you don't need to convince him for me." Robin said. "Your cuteness is going to ruin his judgment."

"Sure… He can try out for the team." Gerome said. She smiled sweetly at him which made it worse. She was too adorable. _I made her smile again. Why does it make me feel happy?_ She then wrote something again. Everyone was again shocked with his reaction.

 ** _Thank you Gerome, you are the best._**

"Thanks Gerome… I want to try out first. I want to prove to you that I am good." Robin said. "So when is the tryout?" Gerome didn't reply. He was flustered of how he was able to open his mouth in front of a complete stranger. "Gerome…"

"Ahh… Well…" Gerome said, blushing. Morgan was still holding his hand and he didn't want her to let go of it. "Morgan, can you tell your brother that tryouts are after school?" Morgan stared at her brother and all Robin did was smile.

"I can't wait. I have to call mom." Robin said. _He is really that shy. Well, at least I can talk to him through Morgan. It is kind a cute._ "Morgan, ask Gerome if you can come and watch me?" She then turned to Gerome and was about to write but he grabbed her hand.

"Sure Morgan… You can come…" Gerome said, looking away.

"I see that my job is done." Laurent said.

"What do you mean by that?" Brady asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Someone broke down his walls." Laurent said.


	3. Chapter 2: Rival of Love

**Chapter Two: Rival of Love**

School got out and Morgan walked alongside Gerome and Laurent to the field. _It was good to see Noire and Brady again. It has been so long._ She thought. _Their friends are very nice to me especially Gerome._ She then turned to him and stared at him for a brief moment. _I wonder what he is hiding under those sunglasses._ Gerome turned to her and caught her staring at him. She didn't retreat but kept her gaze towards him.

"Morgan, why are you staring at me?" Gerome asked.

 ** _I was wondering why you are wearing sunglasses. Do you have pink eye or something?_**

"Oh no, I just like wearing sunglasses." Gerome answered.

"That is a false statement." Laurent said. "He wears it to cover his true feelings towards others."

"Laurent, I told you to stay out of my business." Gerome said, glaring at him.

"I am simply speaking and revealing facts to our comrade." Laurent said.

"Still, you don't need to tell my life story to her." Gerome snapped. They argue once again and Morgan stood there watching them. To their surprise, Morgan grabbed both of their hands and pulled them away. Gerome blushed as she smiled at him. "Sorry again…" She was about to say something but then she stopped. _She is trying her best to speak but still too scared to even let out a word._ "Hey Morgan, I noticed that you didn't eat anything at lunch." He used his other hand to grab a container out of his bag. "I have some banana cake. I tried baking but it always end up burnt." Her eyes glimmer as she heard what he said. "Are you okay?" She then started writing again.

 ** _I love anything that deals with bananas._**

Gerome blushed when he read that. He opened the container and gave her one. She eats happily and let out s mourn of delight. "I am sorry that is burnt." She still ate it happily. She then grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest. "Morgan?" _I can feel her heart beat. It is pumping so fast._ "So does that mean you like it?" She nodded and he let out a smile. "I can make it for you every day." Laurent was amused by his friend reaction.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GEROME!" A voice screamed, they turned and found Severa. She had long dark green hair that was pinned up into two long pigtails.

 _This is Severa Heart, she is the Captain of the cheerleading squad and is the most popular girl in school. She has a temper especially when a girl is near Gerome._

Gerome and Morgan didn't say a word. "Severa, you should be polite in front of our new student." Laurent said. "It is not nice to scare them off."

"I don't care. I want her away from Gerome." She snapped. Morgan started writing on her notepad.

 ** _Who are you?_**

"You got to be kidding me. You don't know who I am." Severa snapped. She nodded her head up and down, "Don't mock me."

"Severa is very well known in the school. Severa, this Morgan Seraph. She a transfer student and well, she doesn't talk very much." Laurent introduce. Morgan offered her hand to her but Severa tossed it aside.

"So you are the chick that made Gerome talk." Severa said. Morgan started writing again.

 ** _I am. Is there something wrong with that? Is he your boyfriend?_**

"He is not my boyfriend but you are not laying your hands on him." Severa snapped. Then a girl with short brown hair walked towards them. She was wearing her gym attire.

"Severa, you know very well that goggle boy doesn't like you." The girl said.

"Shut it Kjelle." Severa snapped.

 _This tomboyish lady is Kjelle Shield. She is a very athletic young lady. She is the captain of the women boxing team_

 _Oh no, not her. She is the scariest girl in the whole damn school. She might scare Morgan away._ Gerome thought, turning to Morgan. She was happily eating the banana cake. _But, I am happy that she is likes my baking. I mean, she is eating it like a happy camper._

"So you must be Morgan. I heard all about you from Lucina." Kjelle said.

 ** _It is nice to meet you Kjelle. You look very strong. I wish I can be like you._**

"Oh how cute. Brady told me you are simply adorable." Kjelle said, smiling. "I can teach you a thing or two about boxing if you want." Morgan nodded her head. "Great, I can't wait."

"Kjelle, you are supposed to scare her." Severa snapped.

"I am sorry but I can't scare her with those cute eyes." Kjelle said, scratching her head.

 _She tamed Kjelle…_ Gerome and Laurent thought. _Morgan Seraph, you are full of surprises._

"We are heading to the field to watch Morgan's twin brother performance in his soccer tryouts. Do you two care to join us?" Laurent asked.

"Sure, I would love to." Severa said, grabbing Gerome by the hand and pulling him away. "Come on Gerome, let's go." Gerome was annoyed and wanted to walk with Morgan but he couldn't escape from her grip. Morgan, Kjelle, and Laurent followed behind them. They found Robin, standing in the field. He took his uniform coat off and loosened his tie. He then caught Morgan eating.

"Morgan, can I have some?" Robin asked. Morgan nodded her head and gave him a piece of banana cake. Robin ate it and smiled. "That's so good and it's banana your favorite." Then he stares into his sister's eyes for a brief moment. "No way, Gerome baked this. He must be a master baker."

 _I am not… They can't even tell that it is burnt._ Gerome said, looking away. But then he peaked at Morgan and she was smiling sweetly as she was eating. _She really loves it._

"Our rivalry would be tested today. Every athlete who wanted to join this team went through the same test and many had failed." Owain said.

"I am ready to prove I am worthy for this soccer and also being your number one rival." Robin said. "So what do I need to do to get in?"

"Well, you have to play against all of us Rob." Brady said, smiling. "I went through the same thing and trust me it wasn't easy."

"We won't go easy on you." Indigo said.

"I wish you the best of luck." Yarne added.

"We just want to see how well you perform when you are alone on the field. Gerome and I would analyze your performance and determine if you are Fire Emblem material." Laurent said. "No pressure…"

"That sounds fun." Robin said. "Morgan, watch me okay." She nodded her head and Robin patted her head. "I know I can count on you." Morgan sat on the stands with Laurent, Severa, and Kjelle while Gerome was standing on the field, staring at Robin. Brady was goalie while Owain, Indigo, and Yarne were in front of him, guarding the net from Robin. They also had the ball.

 _I wish you the best of luck too…_ Gerome thought. He blew his whistle loudly and Robin dashed towards Owain. Owain had the ball and kicked it to Yarne who was already behind Robin.

 _Yarne is their fastest player. They would try to kick the ball to him._ Robin thought. As the Owain kicked the ball to Yarne, Robin jumped in the air and kicked the ball away from Yarne. As he landed, he dashed passed through Owain and stole the ball.

"Wow, he is pretty good." Kjelle said.

"Yeah, not bad for a new kid…" Severa said. She then turned to Morgan who was still eating her banana cake. _This chick, she is so weird._

"You are not going away that easily." Indigo said. He slide towards Robin, trying to get the ball back but Robin bounced the ball into the air and jumped to dodge Indigo. But as he was trying to reach the ball, Yarne stole it back and kicked it back to Owain.

 _Owain and Indigo are the power players and guards. They make sure that I don't go near the goal._ Robin said, smiling.

"My rival, you are not going to surpass me." Owain said proudly, running towards the goal. "It is all over." Owain kicked the ball towards the goal but Morgan slid below him and swiftly kicked the ball. He kicked it so hard and powerful that it ended up heading to Brady. When he tried to stop it from its tracks, he was being pushed deep inside the net. Owain let out a whistle. "Your kicks are like bullets."

"Damn Rob, you almost tore off my hands with that kick." Brady said.

 _And Brady is the shield, making sure the ball doesn't hit goal. He is pretty good at it._ Robin thought. "Hey Brady, you have a good arm."

"You are pretty fast too." Yarne said. "You can keep up with me. The only one that can keep up with me is Gerome and now you."

"Also, he almost made a goal. We have never gotten this close." Indigo said, letting out a sigh. "It makes me feel jealous."

 _This kid is no joke. He is fast and strong. Morgan was right. He is good._ Gerome thought, turning to Morgan. Robin was waving at his sister. She was cheering silently for her brother. "Morgan, tell your brother that he is in." He said. "You passed with flying colors."

"Really?" Robin said. "Thanks…" Morgan raced down the bleachers and racing towards her brother. "Did you hear that Morgan, I am in?" She hugged him while Robin lifted her and twirled her around. She giggled as she was being carried.

"Awww… How cute…" Brady said, letting out tears.

"Hey, are you crying?" Indigo asked.

"No, I just have something in my eye that's all." Brady protested, wiping his tears away.

"You look like you were draining tears." Owain said.

"NO I WASN'T!" Brady snapped. Morgan walked up to him and forced him to smile with her hands. "Mo, stop…" He let out a chuckle as she was touching his face. "You are too much Mo… You always know what to do to make me smile." Gerome was gritting his teeth when he saw this.

"You know Gerome, I think you have some competition." Laurent said, staying beside him. "Brady is Morgan's childhood friend so it is going to be hard to top that."

"You make is sound like I care." Gerome said.

"I know you do after all, she made you talk in a short amount of time." Laurent said. "I think she might be good for you."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Gerome said, crossing his arms. _Why do I hate another guy when he is close to Morgan? I don't get it at all. I just met the girl and I am already… No… Don't think that. It is stupid. There is no such thing as love at first sight._ Then a wyvern flew down to Gerome. "Minerva, you are here to pick me up." Minerva replied happily and nuzzled him. She then found Morgan staring at her. She raced towards Morgan and pushed her down. "MINERVA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He raced towards them and found Minerva licking Morgan's face. She was smiling and giggling as the winged beast licked her. _What? She is not afraid of Minerva? Better yet, Minerva likes Morgan? What is going on here?_ "Morgan, are you okay?" He offered his hand to her. Morgan nodded and took his hand. He helped her up and they were extremely close. "Sorry about Minerva." Morgan kept on staring at him. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head sideways. "That is good to know. Minerva is never like that to anyone beside me and my mother." Minerva then grabbed Morgan with her teeth and tossed her on her back. Minerva then raced around the field. "MINERVA!"

"You don't need to worry about them." Robin said. "Minerva would always come and visit us and she always plays with my sister." Gerome gave him a baffled look. "Are you related to Cherche?"

"Yes he is." Laurent said. "That's his mother."

"Wow what a coincidence." Robin said. "Cherche and my mother are best friends and partners. When Cherche comes to visit, she usually brings Minerva and well that is how Morgan and Minerva and well acquainted with each other. She always mentions you but I didn't expect that you would be that Gerome."

"That is a coincidence." Laurent said. "It must be fate right Gerome?"

 _Mom is friends with their mom. And Minerva knows them too._ Gerome thought, keeping his cool.

"Robin, congratulation…" Lucina said, walking towards them with her sister. "We were watching you and you were amazing."

"Thanks Lucina…" Robin said, smiling. Lucina blushed as he smiled at her. "I am not that amazing. Owain, Indigo and Yarne were pretty tough and I didn't even get a goal because Brady stopped my shot."

"You were amazing out there. You move like a superhero." Cynthia praised

"Thanks…" He said. Morgan and Minerva walked towards his way. "Hey Minerva, you look beautiful as always." Minerva licked his face. "I love you too." He then patted Morgan on the head. "Mom is busy at work today. How about we hurry home and celebrate with banana and chocolate smoothies?" Morgan smiled and nodded her head. "I forgot to tell you that we kind a moved out from that small apartment we were living today. Mom sent me the address of our new place and I think you are going to like it."

"Where are you guys living?" Lucina asked.

"Wyvern Valley…" Robin said. Gerome's jaw dropped. "What?"

"It appears that you have new neighbors Gerome." Laurent teased. "They bought that beautiful villa which many were afraid to purchase because of the wyverns."

"So there are wyverns." Robin said, smiling. "Great… Morgan loves them. Mom sure knows how to pick a good place."

"Morgan, is he telling the truth? Do you really like wyverns?" Gerome asked. Morgan quickly pulled out her notepad and started writing.

 ** _Wyverns are the cutest creatures ever. I don't like them. I love them especially Minerva._**

"She did tell me that she has a friend and loves to play with her. I thought she was talking about another wyvern but I didn't think it would be you." Gerome said.

 ** _We play a lot when Mrs. Cherche comes to visit us. She said she wanted to bring her son Gerome someday but he was always busy._**

"She did want me to meet her friend's kids." Gerome said. _So my mom wanted me to meet Morgan and Robin. Damn, if I knew… I would definitely say yes. But, at least I did get to meet her and we take all our classes together and she lives next door._ He then let out a smile. "Well, if you really do love Wyverns then Wyvern Valley is the place for you. There are a lot of them." Morgan eyes glimmer as she heard that.

 ** _AWESOME! I can play with them all day._**

"After you do your homework, chores and other important stuff." Robin said. "The wyverns can wait." The two siblings stared at each other and he let out a chuckle. "Yes he can join us." He then turned to Gerome. "My sister wants to ask you if you want to join us for banana and chocolate smoothies at our new place. Plus, I really don't know the way to Wyvern Valley so yeah…"

 _She wants me to come to her house… Get a grip Gerome… We are not going to be alone. Her cheery brother is going to be there. Also, banana and chocolate smoothie doesn't sound so bad. It sounds good right now._ "Morgan, I would love to come." He replied. "But I don't think Minerva can carry three people."

"Oh that's not a problem." Robin said. "I can drive us there. Minerva can come too."

"But you need to fly there." Gerome said.

"Don't worry about it." Robin said.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Lucina said, pulling out a envelope out of her bag. "My father wants me to give this to your mother. He is the mayor of the city so…"

"Mayor Chrom…" Robin said, grabbing the letter. "Thanks Lucina. I would make sure our mom gets it." He then grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. Lucina froze in shock and blushed viciously in front of him. "Thank you Lucina…"

"It was nothing." She stuttered. _OMG HE IS KISSING MY HAND! THE CUTE GUY IS KISSING MY HAND!_

"You helped me today when I was lost and I repay you by bumping into you when you were grabbing your things from your locker. I am very sorry about that." Robin said. "I promise I would pay you back."

"There is no need." Lucina said.

"Wow, Rob is being a Casanova." Brady said.

"His skills of love are powerful. It is more powerful than Indigo's skills." Owain teased.

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Indigo screamed. "I CAN GET ANY GIRL!"

"Why don't I see you with one?" Yarne asked.

"BECAUSE YOU KEEP HOGGING ALL THE GIRLS WITH YOUR CUTEST!" Indigo snapped.

"HEY DON'T YELL AT HIM YOU BIG BULLY!" Cynthia scolded. Indigo collapsed to the ground and sulk his heart away.

"I hope we can be good friends." Robin said. He let go off her hand and walked to the boys. "Hey Brady, when I get settle in my place do you want to chill and play videogames?"

"Sure thing man, I can't wait." Brady said, pounding his fist with his. "Just give me a call and I am there in a flash."

"You three are invited as well. And Laurent, you are more and welcome. You have helped my sister today and I am very grateful she met someone she can rely on." Robin said.

"It is not a problem. I am happy to assist." Laurent said.

"Well, see you all later." Robin said. Morgan raced to Brady and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry Mo, I would come to visit and hang out with you." Brady said, hugging back. "After all, you are my wild cat." She let out a giggle. Gerome gripped his fist and gritted his teeth.

 _Again he growls like someone took his bone._ Laurent thought, letting out a chuckle. _Morgan, you are truly a good influence on him._

"Morgan, come on let's go." Gerome said. She let go and walked beside Gerome and Robin. Minerva tagged along. _I don't like that guy._

"I don't like that girl." Severe mumbled, glaring at Morgan. She was smiling at Gerome while he was blushing.

"Like I said before, goggled guy doesn't like you." Kjelle said. "I think he likes puppy eyes girl."

"SHUT IT!" Severe screamed.

They made their way to a red car. It was a Viper GTS. "Get in…" Robin said. "Minerva can ride with us as well."

"Are you dense? She can't fit in the car and you need to fly there." Gerome snapped.

"You are finally talking to me." Robin teased.

"Don't get used to it." Gerome said, looking away from him. _He is right. I just talked to him without using Morgan. What is going on here? It is the first time I met these two and already I am open to them._

"Come on Captain, don't be like that." Robin teased. He then turned to his sister. "Morgan…" Morgan nodded her head and walked to Minerva. She placed her forehead on hers and kissed it. Minerva licked her face and growled happily. Morgan eyes started to glow white and Minerva was shrinking. She was a size of a puppy.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Gerome screamed.

"Relax…" Robin said. "Morgan just shrunk her. She can change her back in her original size when we get to Wyvern Valley. So get in the car please." Minerva flew into Gerome's embrace and licked his face.

 _Minerva seems to be okay._ Gerome thought. _So Morgan is a Magic User like Laurent. But she didn't use an incantation or tome._ They walked in the car and put on their seatbelts.

"Hold on tight…" Robin said. The car transformed into a hovercraft and started floating on air.

"Whoa…" Gerome said. _Their car can fly?_

"In Plegia, we lived in the mountains and we needed to fly there." Robin said. "We didn't have wyverns like you do so we have to resort to this car."

"I see…" Gerome said. He was sitting beside Morgan in the back. She silently stared at the window while they flew away from the city. _She looks beautiful when she is lost in thought. I wonder what she thinks about._ Little Minerva crawled towards Morgan and licked her face. Morgan jumped back into reality and patted her. _I wish someday I get to hear her voice._ She then turned to me and let out a smile. _Great, why does Laurent have to be right all the time? I like her… a lot… I like Morgan Seraph a lot._ Minerva used her mouth to drag Morgan's hand to him. Morgan giggled and gripped his hand tightly while Gerome turned to the window and hide his blush. _Yup, even Minerva knows it._


	4. Chapter 3: Demon in Disguise

_**Sorry for the late chapters. I hope you enjoy it and please hit me with reviews**_

 _ **-Ashalita**_

 **Chapter Three: The Demon in disguise**

It was a Friday night and tomorrow was the first soccer game of the season. Gerome was in his room, sitting on his bed and looking through his game plans. "Hey Laurent, are you sure these plays will work?" Gerome said, talking on the phone with Laurent. "They look complicated especially for me."

"I went through the plans with Robin. He has a good strategic mind." Laurent said. "He gave our brilliant suggestions and it gave me an idea about these plays."

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." Gerome said, letting out a sigh. Then something caught his eye. He found Morgan sitting in her room. Their windows were wide and clear and they can easily see each other from their rooms. Gerome blushed when she was dancing with her stuffed bunny.

"Gerome, are you still there?"

"Sorry, I just got distracted."

"Is it about that new girl?"

"No and it is none of your business." Gerome snapped. "And I don't see her like that. She is my friend and neighbor."

"You are evaluating her through your window aren't you?"

"NO I AM NOT!" He screamed. "YOU MAKE ME SOUND LIKE A FUCKING PERVERT!"

"Please do calm down Gerome. I am only jest. I am just concern that you get distracted."

"I am not going to get distracted." He said, turning to the window. He then found Morgan kissing her stuffed bunny and made him blush even more. _What is that girl doing? She is acting like a child._

"She did something cute didn't she?"

"NO SHE DIDN'T!" He snapped. He then found her looking at him. "Oh shit, she caught me staring at her. I mean…" He can hear Laurent chuckling through the phone. "SHUT IT LAURENT!"

"Have fun with the girl next door." He teased, hanging up.

 _Great, now Morgan is going to think that I am a pervert._ Gerome thought, running his fingers through his red hair. He turned to her again and still he found her staring at him. He waved and let out a small grin. She smiled as well and waved back. She grabbed her notepad and started to write.

 ** _Hello Gerome, are you okay? You look stressed._**

Gerome pulled out a notepad as well and started writing.

 **I am fine just worried about the first soccer game of the season. It is against Plegia and we always get our asses beat from them.**

 ** _You are a good captain Gerome and I believe in you and your team._**

Gerome blushed when he found her smiling sweetly.

 **We only knew each other for a couple of days. Why do you believe in me?**

 ** _Simple, because you are kind and even when you don't say a word your actions show what kind of person are you, a strong, brave, kind, and wise leader._**

Gerome froze after reading that. _She thinks I am strong, brave, kind, and wise… I can't… Calm down Gerome. She is just being nice._

 **Thank you Morgan. Are you coming to the game?**

 ** _Yes, I am. I would be cheering for you all._**

She then turned to the door.

 ** _I have to go, my mom is calling me. Goodnight Gerome and don't let the bed bugs bite._**

She waved and walked out of her room. Gerome let out a smile and walked to his desk. _I guess I do like her. This feeling is so new to me. I have never felt like this before._ He then sat on his chair and opened his textbook. "I forgot about my Chemistry homework. Well, I have to finish it before I got to bed." Hours have passed and he was finishing the last problem. He looked at his clock and noticed that it was already 10. "Damn, I need some sleep for tomorrow's game." He let out a yawn. He walked to his bed and tossed his tired body on it. "I hope we do great tomorrow." He let out another yawn.

 **Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly,**

 **Lavender's green,**

 **When I am king, dilly, dilly,**

 **You shall be queen,**

 **Who told you so, dilly, dilly,**

 **Who told you so?**

 **'** **Twas my own heart dilly, dilly**

 **That told me so.**

 **Call up your men, dilly, dilly,**

 **Set them to work**

 **Some to the plough, dilly, dilly**

 **Some to the fork,**

 _That voice… It is so beautiful… Where is it coming from?_ Gerome thought, letting out another yawn. "It is making me want to go to…." He couldn't finish his sentence because he was sound asleep.

 _"_ _Where am I?" I said, looking around. I was in a beautiful meadow with vivid flowers and clear blue skies._

 _"_ _Please help…" A voice said. I turned around but I didn't see anyone. No one was there. "Please help her."_

 _"_ _Help who?" I asked. "I don't understand what you want me to do?"_

 _"_ _Magic is love… Make her love again."_

 _Then a man appeared before me with white wavy hair and a smile on his face. "Who are you?" I asked._

 _"_ _Really? You are going to ask me who I am and you are the one that dream me up." He said, chuckling. "You are funny kid. You are very funny."_

 _"_ _What do you want?" I snapped._

 _"_ _I want you to do me a favor." He replied._

 _"_ _And what is that?" I asked._

 _"_ _Magic is love so make her see that." He replied._

 _"_ _Make who see that?"_

He woke up not knowing the answer to his question. He pressed snooze on his alarm clock and strength his body. "That was the weirdest dream ever." He said, letting out a sigh. It was six o'clock in the morning and he needed to be at the field around 8. He jumped of his bed and walked into the bathroom. "Magic is love… What the hell does that mean?"

The game was roaring with cheering fans. The cheerleaders were also pumping their spirits as they were waiting for the game to begin. "Wow, everyone is here." Robin said, looking around.

"I am so nervous." Yarne said.

"Come on, you have been doing the same dance like a thousand times. Just chill Long ears. You are going to do fine." Brady said, putting on his gloves.

"But we are going against Plegia's Roaring Dragons. Are you sure we can beat them?" Yarne said, shaking.

"Of course we can, we are going to beat them." Indigo said, smiling. _And maybe, I can impress a lady with my moves. I can't wait._

"Alas my dear friend, we would conquer our opponents if we unite our powers together." Owain said. "We can do anything as long we work together."

"Well said." Laurent said, walking beside Gerome. Gerome wasn't wearing sunglasses but a pair of goggles. _Now I need him to speak up for his team._ He then hit him with his shoulder. "Are you going to give them a motivating speech Captain?"

"Come on, we know that our silent Cap can't…"

"Listen up, this is our first game of the season." Gerome interrupted. "I haven't been very talkative and Laurent informed me that I should try to socialize with my teammates. If I am going to change, we all must change. This is our year and we are going to start it off by kicking some Plegia asses." The boys roared in excitement and agreement. "So who is ready to change?"

"WE ARE!" They screamed.

"WHO IS READY TO KICK SOME ASS?!" Gerome screamed.

"WE ARE?!"

"NOW LET'S GET OUT THERE AND WIN THIS!" Gerome screamed. They cheered and they walked out to the field. Robin was with Morgan. She was wearing short overalls with a pink T-shirt which a bunny on it. _She is so cute… Stop it Gerome. You need to focus._ She was wishing her brother luck. Robin patted his head and smiled.

"Thanks sis, you are the best." Robin said, running to the field.

Morgan then made her way to the stands until she caught Gerome. _She is looking straight towards me._ Gerome thought, blushing and shaking at the same time. _Why is she staring at me?_ She smiled and gave him a thumb up. _She only wanted to wish me luck… Get it together Gerome._ He replied with the same gesture and watched her walk up to the stands. _Well, it is time to win this._

"Hey Morgan, I am happy you are here." Noire said, smiling at her. "We can sit together." She nodded her head and sat beside her. "This is going to be my first soccer game I have ever attended. I was always so busy with my studies that I don't have time to see Owain's games. But now I have time to see him." Morgan let out a smile. _Oh Morgan, Robin told me everything and the reason why you don't talk. I wish I was there for you at that time._ Noire then grabbed her hand. "Let's cheer for but of our rascals."

"Hey you two, can we sit with you guys?" Cynthia asked, walking towards them with Lucina.

"Oh sure Cynthia…" Noire said. "Oh Lucina, it is weird seeing you here. You never come to games."

"Well, I was…" Lucina said, blushing. _I actually came to see Robin._ "I came to root for Owain. He is my cousin after all."

"I came to root for Yarne." Cynthia cheered. She then turned to Morgan. "I guess you came to root for your brother or maybe a certain glasses guy." Morgan tilted her head on the side with a confused look on her face. "Come on Morgan, it is so obvious that Gerome likes you. You got him to talk and he is very nice towards you."

"Cynthia has a point. He is very nice towards you." Noire said. "I think he likes you."

"Just like Lucina likes your brother." Cynthia teased.

"CYNTHIA!" Lucina screamed. Morgan let out a smile and patted Lucina on the head. Lucina calm down and blushed. "Morgan, I hope you are not mad at me." She tilted her head on the side once more. "I mean, he is your brother and you must be overprotected over him." She nodded her head sideways. "So you are not mad at me?" She nodded her head upwards. "I see…"

"Morgan is actually rooting for you two." Noire said, giggling. "She wishes you both luck."

"Really?" Lucina asked. Morgan nodded again. "Thanks."

When Robin walked towards his teammates, one of the Plegia members caught him. "Well looks who's here, Captain Robin… You are still playing."

"Jack…" Robin said.

"You have some nerve joining these losers." Jack said.

"I transferred and I love soccer." Robin said, smiling. "Besides, you always wanted to be Captain so this is your opportunity to prove to me that you are a better captain than me."

"I am far better than you Robin." Jack said, smiling evilly at him. "We are going to beat you losers without breaking a sweat."

"That's enough trash talk from you." Gerome said, standing beside Robin.

"So you are the captain… So Robin, how does it feel to follow someone's orders?" Jack teased. "Robin you are a loser and serve you right that you are stuck in a team that would never win." Jack left

"Sorry about that Gerome." Robin said, letting out a sigh.

"It's alright just don't let them get to you." Gerome said.

"Yes Captain…" Robin said, smiling.

The game started and Ylisse's Knights were having a hard time getting a goal from the Plegia's Roaring Dragons. The soccer was 7 to 7. It was a tie game but it is also close to the finish. "Come on guys, you guys can do this." Noire said. The other girls were worried.

"There just need to goal before the game is over." Cynthia said. "Can they pull it off?"

"Of course they can." Lucina said, smiling.

"Okay you guys, we need one more goal." Gerome said.

"We are going to win for sure." Indigo said.

"Let's finish them." Brady added.

They started to play again and Indigo has the ball. He maneuvered his way through two boys and kicked the ball to Owain. Owain hit the ball with his head and it went straight towards Yarne. He was already in the air. He kicked the ball towards Gerome but he was blocked by two boys.

"Gerome, I am open." Robin said, racing towards ahead. Gerome kicked the ball towards him and Robin cunningly made his way to the net. But he was tackled by Jack. Robin let out a yell of pain as Jack crushed him to the ground.

"ROBIN!" Gerome screamed. _I didn't see that guy coming. Jack is fast._

"I got you little Robin." Jack teased.

"Robin is hurt." Lucina said, looking worried.

"WHAT THE HELL?! IT IS A FOUL!" Cynthia screamed.

"There are no rules like that. The soccer field is like a bloody war. Anything goes even magic." Noire said.

"But now of our boys know any magic." Cynthia said. "This is bad." Morgan was shaking as she saw her brother in pain.

 _Robin… please be okay… please be okay…_ Morgan thought, holding back tears. Jack turned to Morgan and let out a smile.

"Wow, your sister is hot. I bet I can make her wet. Her older brother won't be strong to protect her." Jack said. "A matter of fact, I am going to get her after the game and make her suck my cock as a victory treat." Robin pushed him away. Jack's teammates joined him and they started chuckling. _What a weak bastard. I can't believe this was our captain._ "Oh Robin, don't worry I would give her a night to remember."

"Robin, are you okay?" Gerome asked, helping him up. Robin was gripping on his shoulder. He was also bleeding. He had a cut on his forehead and it was bleeding. "You don't look so good. You should sit this out."

"I would be fine." Robin said.

"Come on Robin, let me borrow your sister for a second." Jack teased.

"Fuck off…" Gerome said, glaring at him. _This guy is annoying._ "I had enough of your shitty talk about my friend. I would not let you lay a hand on Morgan. You have to go through me."

"So you are going to let your friends protect her. What a pathetic brother you turned out to be." Jack said. "I am going to make her my sex toy." Robin turned to Gerome with a serious look on his face.

"Captain, I know we have to win this as a team but I would like to finish what I started. I am going to score that goal." Robin said. Gerome nodded with agreement.

"Everyone… let Robin handle this." Gerome said. _I have never seen Robin like this before. He was always happy go lucky but that look on his face, it is like he is on the verge to kill. Is that what Morgan warned be about?_

 _"_ _Hey Morgan, is your brother really that good?" I asked. She pulled out her notepad and started writing like always._

 _Yes, he is very good. His nickname was the Demon Prince in Plegia._

 _"_ _He doesn't even look like a Demon." I said. "You are not kidding with me right?"_

 _I am not. There is more to Robin than what meets the eye. Just don't be in the way when you see the demon._

 _So this must be the demon that Morgan is talking about._

"Aww… The little Robin bird wants to play." Jack teased.

"You can make fun of me all you want but you went too far." Robin said. His violet eyes were glowing crimson red. _I can't hold it in any longer. He is going down. They are all going down. No one talks about my sister that way._ He let out a sharp smile. "I am going to see blood. I am going to decorate the field with your blood." The referee blew the whistle. There was a few seconds before the game ends. Robin dashed towards them speedily. Jack kicked the ball in the air to pass it to another player but Robin stole it and kicked it back to Jack. Jack collided to the ground. His nose was broke and bleeding. His eyes were both bruised and he lost a tooth. "Come on Jack-ass, is that all you got?" He let a chuckle.

"Whoa, he is so fast." Indigo said.

"His kicks are stronger than ever." Owain added.

"If someone called your sister a sex toy, you would probably be like that as well." Yarne said.

"Dude, it is like we are seeing a different person. This Rob is too crazy." Brady said.

Robin kicked the ball towards all the players and one by one they collapsed bleeding and unconscious. _I need to win this for the team. They are all counting on me._ He kicked the ball towards the net but the goalie caught it. The kick was too powerful that his gloves shredded to pieces and blew him through the net. Time was up and Robin made the winning goal.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" The announcer screamed. "THE YLISSE'S KNIGHTS FINALLY BEAT THE PLEGIA'S ROARING DRAGONS!" Everyone cheered for their victory. Robin walked to Jack and grabbed him by the collar.

"If you ever say anything disrespectful about my sister again, you would get more than a bloody nose." Robin said, smiling at him but in a demonic way. His daggering red eyes strike fear into him. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Sure thing Robin…" Jack stuttered. Robin tossed him away.

Robin gripped on his shoulder and let out a sigh. "Well, I never thought I would play like that again." He said. All of his teammates hugged him. "OUCH! MY SHOULDER!"

"Sorry…" They said.

"I can't believe it." Brady said. "You were amazing Rob."

"You have cool moves." Indigo said.

"You were awesome." Yarne said.

"You are truly my number one rival." Owain added. Then Gerome walked up to him and stare at him straight in the eye.

"Thank you Captain for giving me the opportunity…" Robin said.

"Don't mention it." Gerome replied. _I would probably do the same if some talk shit about my sister._ Then Lucina, Noire, Cynthia and Morgan raced towards them.

"Oh Owain, you were amazing." Noire said, hugging her boyfriend.

"Really? Thanks…" Owain said, hugging her back. "I am happy you came."

"Yarne you were amazing as well." Cynthia said, hugging him.

"Thanks Cynthia…" Yarne said, blushing.

"Come on Cynthia, I was amazing too." Indigo said.

"You were? I was only paying attention to Yarne." Cynthia said. Indigo sank into depression. Robin turned to Morgan and found her crying.

"Oh Morgan, it is not your fault that I was attacked by Jack." Robin said, patting her head. Morgan pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off his forehead. "Thanks Morgan, I am going to be fine okay." She then let out a smile. "Oh, you should probably thank Gerome. He stood up for you as well."

"No, you don't need to thank me…" Gerome said. Morgan walked in front of him and grabbed his hand. She then put it to her chest. Gerome let out a smile and patted her head. "I know you are happy and it was nothing. We are friends so we stick together and protect one another. That is what friends do."

"You were great out there, Robin." Lucina said, smiling.

"Thanks Lucina but I think I overdid it." He said.

"I think you didn't." Brady said. "So what are you plans? We have to celebrate."

"Let's go get some pizza." Cynthia said.

"Sure that sounds great." Robin said, turning to Morgan. "Let's get some pizza Morgan." She smiled sweetly and nodded her head. "Well, lead the way guys."

"Alright…" Gerome said. Morgan and Robin were walking side by side. _It is too weird how those two are super close._ He was behind all of them while they were walking to the parking lot. _I can't believe we won though. We did it. At this rate, we would win the championships. I just know it._ He then finally noticed that Laurent was walking beside him. "How long were you next to me?"

"Not too long…" Laurent said. "Gerome, I have analyze and recorded Robin's performance today. You can't believe what I discovered."

"What?" Gerome asked.

"When Robin was in a flaming rage, he somehow increased his speed and strength at will." Laurent explained. "I thought at first it was just his emotions but no, I saw these exact same readings in my mother's research. Robin is not like anyone here."

"Are you saying that he is some sort of alien?" Gerome said.

"I don't know. All I can tell you that he is special." Laurent said.

"Laurent, I know that look. Please don't go all wacko and stalk Robin." Gerome said, letting out a sigh. "Remember the time you wanted to analyze me and how I was able to speak with Minerva."

"It was one of my best experiments." Laurent said, rubbing his hands and smiling. "This however, it is truly a discovering. A human that can enhance his status in a instant without training what so ever. It is truly extraordinary."

"Maybe it is magic." Gerome said. "You ever thought of that."

"Come on Gerome, be reasonable." Laurent said. "Robin can perform magic but not as well as Morgan." _I wonder…_ "Since Robin and Morgan are identical twins, maybe Morgan processes the same ability. I think I can experiment and analyze Morgan instead of Robin since we have all our classes together."

"LAURENT, I WOULD NOT LET YOU MAKE MORGAN A LABRAT!" Gerome screamed. "I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

"Come on Gerome, she would be the perfect subject. I can't wait to get started." Laurent said.

"Great, I feel sorry for Morgan." Gerome said, letting out a sigh.

"Oh Morgan, may I have a word with you?" Laurent said, walking up ahead.

"LAURENT, I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE!" Gerome screamed.


	5. Chapter 4: Dark Magic

**Chapter Four: Dark Magic**

It was morning and the wyverns were roaring as they flew around the valley. Gerome woke up and let out a yawn. _It has been almost a month that Morgan and Robin moved here. They are pretty cool neighbors. They are not annoying. They are nice and love wyverns as much as I do._ He went to the bathroom to refresh himself. After he was done, he put on his uniform and his pair of glasses. _It has been almost a month and I still didn't hear her voice._

"GEROME, BREAKFAST IS READY! I HOPE YOU ARE AWAKE!" A voice screamed.

"OKAY MOM, I WOULD BE RIGHT DOWN!" He screamed back. He combed his orange hair and let out a sigh. _There must be a reason why she doesn't talk. I wonder what it could be._ He then walked downstairs and found his mom in the kitchen, sitting on the dining table while reading the newspaper. "Morning Mom…"

"Hey dear, I hope you slept well." She replied, placing her newspaper on the table. She had long red hair and a sweet smile on her face.

 _This is mom, Cherche Hasting. She works in a protection agency called the Sheppard. Her nickname name was "Dragon Girl" because of her love for wyverns. Minerva was her first wyvern and friend but she gave her to me._

"I did…" He said, sitting on the opposite side of the table and eating his breakfast. "Hey Mom, you work with Morgan's mom right?"

"Yup, she is my partner." Cherche said. "She was in the Sheppard already when I joined and Chrom partnered me up with her."

"What is she like? I didn't even meet her yet." Gerome asked.

"You would find out soon enough because I invited her family to dinner." Cherche said. "So make sure you come home early okay?"

"Yeah…" Gerome said.

"They are kind a like us in a way." Cherche said. "Ashley lost her husband a few years ago during a recon mission. To make matters worse, they couldn't find the body. She still believes he is still out there. As a family, they spent their whole lives searching for him. Some pity them because he might be dead and they are wasting their time but some also believe he is alive. I don't know if Morgan or Robin told you about it."

"They didn't mention anything about their dad." Gerome said. _So they lost their dad like me._

"Well, her husband used to work for the Plegia forces back in the days we were at war. But he quickly changed sides when he met Ashley." Cherche said, smiling. "They both worked for Sheppard and were inseparable. Chrom was worried that they would be distracted from their work so he paired me with Ashley. She didn't mind. She thought that Minerva was cute and wanted to know more about wyverns."

"She sounds nice." Gerome said. _Somehow, I know where Morgan gets her kindness._

"She is…" Cherche said. "If you want her blessing I suggest you be nice to her as well."

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO ME?!" Gerome screamed.

"Laurent inform me that you have a thing for Morgan so that is why I planned this dinner so you can make a good impression on Ashley." Cherche said, smiling.

 _Laurent, you are so dead._ Gerome thought, gritting her teeth. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in… We are in the kitchen." Cherche said. They heard footsteps and found Morgan. She already had her notepad out. But there as something different about her, she was wearing a blue ribbon on her hair.

 _Wow, she looks cute with the ribbon. I wonder why she is wearing that._ Gerome thought, blushing.

 **** ** _Good Morning_**

"Good Morning Morgan, where is your brother?" Cherche asked.

 ** _He had to leave early with my mom to do errands. I wasn't ready at the time so I told them they can go ahead without me. I was wondering if I can get a ride to school._**

"Sure sweetie, you and Gerome can take Minerva." Cherche said, smiling. "I have a day off today so I don't really need her right away."

"When did you start to have a day off?" Gerome mumbled.

"Since the day you started to like a girl." She whispered. Gerome blushed as he heard that. "Morgan, are you hungry? You can join us for breakfast." She nodded her head and joined them. "Oh Morgan, you look cute with the ribbon. What made you wear one today?"

 ** _I don't know. I felt I should wear one today. Also, my mom made it for me._**

"Well you made the right choice because you are so cute." Cherche said. "Gerome, does she look cute?" Gerome squirted out orange juice when he heard that.

"Mom, not now…" Gerome said. _Great, she is using this time to torment me._

"So Morgan, I heard that you are doing well in your classes. Laurent informed me and you are the second top student."

 ** _I am not all that great. I still have problems in combat training. Sparring with weapons is not my thing but magic is. Magic comes easy to me because of my dad._**

"That's right. Your father was pretty good with magic even your mother." Cherche said. "If you need help with your combat training, ask Gerome. He is good in combat and not so much in magic."

"What?" Gerome said coldly. _Mom, what are you up to?_ He then turned to Morgan and saw a frown on her face. _Great, she thinks I don't want to teach her._ He let out a sigh and calmed down. "Morgan I will help you if you want me to." She turned to him and smiled. "We would start tomorrow morning. We will practice before we head out to school okay?" She nodded her head.

"Aww… How sweet. My son has a girlfriend." Cherche teased.

"MOM! IT IS NOT LIKE THAT!" Gerome snapped. Morgan let out a smile and ate some breakfast. Then a cell phone started ringing. Morgan stopped eating and pulled out her phone. _She has a cell phone. I didn't know that. That means I can finally hear her voice. She needs her voice to talk to people on the phone._ Morgan put it on speaker.

"Morgan, I am so sorry that I had to leave you home." Robin said. "I feel guilty. I am done doing errands with mom. Do you still want a ride?" She pushed the buttons on the dial pad in a pattern. "Oh okay, I guess you have a ride with Gerome." She then pushed more numbers. "Oh you are at his place and eating breakfast with his mom. Hello Ms. Cherche, I hope you are having a wonderful morning."

"Morning Robin…" Cherche said.

 _Great, can a guy have a break? They are using Morse code on the phone._ Gerome thought, letting out a sigh. _I was looking forwards to hear her speak._

"Hey Gerome, thanks for bringing my sister to school. I get worried when I am far away from her." Robin said. "Please keep her safe for me."

"Yeah…" Gerome said. "It is not like she is fragile. She is a strong girl." She blushed in front of him. _Wait, is she blushing? She is blushing in front of me because of me. This is the best clue ever. Does she mean she likes me? Stop it Gerome, you are being a weirdo now._ He let out a sigh. _I got it bad._ "She would be fine."

"I know she is strong but it doesn't change the fact that I worry about her." Robin said. "Well, I would wait by the gate for you two. See you both later and see you at dinner tonight Ms. Cherche."

"You too dear and make sure your mother wears a dress." Cherche said.

"I will…"

"Well kids, it is time for you two to go." Cherche said. Gerome and Morgan stood up from their seats and were about to head to the door. "Are you forgetting something?" Gerome rolled his eyes and walked to her and kissed her on the check. "I love you too…" They walked out the door and she let out a sigh. "My son is growing up."

"Sorry about my mom." Gerome said. "She can be very pushy."

 ** _What is wrong with your mom? She is the best. She smells like wyvern._**

"You like the smell of wyverns?" He asked.

 ** _When I was little, I got lost in a forest. My family looked everywhere for me while I was alone with fear and in tears. Then I bumped into a wyvern. He was kind and gentle but he couldn't fly. His wings looked like it was shot down. He let me ride his back while he made his way out to the forest. I lay on his back and slept. I love his scent and that is why I love wyverns. He saved me and took me to my family. My dad used his magic to fix his wings._**

"Your dad sounds like a cool guy." Gerome said.

 ** _He is. I miss him a lot._**

"I miss my dad too." Gerome said. Morgan turned to him with a baffled look. "I lost my dad too. He died because of a dark mage. That is why I hate dark magic so much. I hate it. It took my father away." She paused for a moment and was shaking. "Morgan, is there something wrong?" She kept silent. She then turned to me and smile.

 _He hates dark magic…_ Morgan thought, gripping her chest. _Oh no…_

Principal Fredrick was sitting in his office, looking through some paperwork. _Was it wise to accept those two in this academy? One of them has the Sacred Gear while the other has strong magic. I fear that I can't protect them._ He was looking through Robin and Morgan's files.

 _Hello, my name is Fredrick Guardian and I am the Principal of Fire Emblem Academy. Back then, I used to be the right hand man of Mayor Chrom during the war. After the war, I decided to settle down and create a facility that would teach peace to the new generation._

"I fear that you are going through reservations of your decision." A woman said, walking in his office. "My husband, what is troubling you?" She had short orange hair and was wearing glasses.

 _Salutation, you may address me as Miriel Guardian. I am Fredrick's life companion and the mother of Laurent. I am a researcher in Sheppard but I come to the school to check up on my husband._

"So what is it?" She asked.

"It is Ashley's children. I fear that there would be a day that this school would no longer protect them." Fredrick said. "They are both gifted and a target."

"That is a fact. After analyzing both them, I was astounded of their stupendous power. Robin is just like his mother, he processes the Sacred Gear which allows him to change his class and skills in an instant while Morgan processes a powerful force inside her. She has so much magic." Miriel said. "However, it is unlike you to fall into reservation."

"I just feel like I would fail again." Fredrick said. "I failed to protect Ashley that day."

"But she is still breathing." Miriel said, cupping her husband's face. "Don't be daft. You would do a great job."

"Thanks my love."

In the music room, all of the students were sitting in bleachers. There were no desks and chairs expect for the teacher's desk. And there was a small band, waiting to play. "Okay class, we are holding a musical a month from now so we have to prepare ourselves." Virion said, smiling in front of his class. He had long wavy blue hair and a smile that girls would fall for.

 _Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Virion Blake and I work as a music instructor here in Fire Emblem Academy. I have a beautiful wife name Olivia and a handsome son name Indigo. I am faithful… You know I am… even though there are a lot of beautiful ladies out there… I am faithful._

"Okay Dad, what play is it this time?" Indigo asked.

"It's Mr. Blake to you and the play is called the Book of Life. It is a Mexican tale and I think it would be a colorful experience and we get to learn a new culture." Virion said, smiling. "Instead of tryouts, I have decided that we would have a drawing out of this bag." He pulled out a bag out of his desk drawer. "In this bag has all the tasks and roles and please, there are no switching. Think of it as fate."

"I hope I am not in the play." Laurent said. "I am more of a manager than an actor."

"I rather die than be in a play." Gerome said. He then turned to Morgan who wasn't playing attention. She was drawing on her notepad. It was a drawing of him and Laurent. "Wow Morgan, you are pretty good." She didn't bother to turn to him. _She has been like this ever since we left the house. She avoids me and stops writing notes._ "I didn't know you can draw." He was about to reach for her until a bag blocked his path.

"Oh Morgan, it is your turn." Virion said, smiling. She digs into the bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "So Morgan, what did you get?" She opened the paper and gave it to him. "Oh how splendid, you got the leading female role…. You are going to act as Maria. So my dear, you have to speak and sing for us. I hope you can do it and remember, you can't switch."

 _I have to speak and sing…. Oh no…_ Morgan thought, touching her lips.

 _YES! I CAN FINALLY HEAR HER VOICE!_ Gerome thought, hiding his grin. Then the bag appeared in front of him.

"It is your turn Gerome…" Virion said. Gerome let out a sigh and pulled out a piece of paper out of the bag. He didn't bother to look at it. He just gave it to him. Virion opened it. "Oh my goodness, Gerome you are one of the leading male roles, Manolo. How romantic… You have to kiss Maria at the end of the show." Gerome turned red when he heard that.

 _Manolo kisses Maria so that means I am going to kiss Morgan…_ Gerome thought, blushing. _I have a reason to kiss her._ He then let out a grin. _Somehow, it doesn't sound that bad._

"I see you are enjoying your role." Laurent teased.

"Shut it…" Gerome snapped.

"NO FAIR MR. BLAKE!" Severa screamed, standing up from her seat. "I WANTED TO BE MARIA!"

"Well my dear, fate wasn't so kind to you." Virion said. "And besides, it would be nice to hear Morgan speak up to us. It has been a month now and I haven't heard a single word coming out of her elegant lips."

"I don't want to be Joaquin." Brady said, letting out a sigh. "Why do I have to be the bad guy?"

"And I get to act as Xibalba…" Owain said. "I am not complaining since Noire is my La Muerte."

"But have you forgotten that Xibalba cheated and he and La Muerte got into a fight." Noire said.

"Oh no, I don't want to fight with you my sugar candy." Owain said.

"I am amazed that I am Manolo's father." Laurent said. "

"How did I get to be Manolo's mom." Severa snapped. _I don't want to be Manolo's mom… I want to Manolo's lover. Why that weirdo does get that role?_ "I want to switch with Morgan."

"Settle down Ms. Heart." Virion said. "I love this cast and I have a feeling that we are going to have a lot of fun." He then patted Morgan on the head. "Morgan, I want you to sing us something tomorrow." She felt uneasy but she nodded her head. "Good, I am looking forward to it my dear." He then turned to Gerome. "Also you would be singing us something as well Gerome?"

"WHAT!" Gerome snapped.

"Manolo is a talented musician and singer so you have to sing us something tomorrow." Virion said, smiling.

"Great…" Gerome said. _I need to know what is going on with Morgan._

It was the last period of the day and Lucina was playing volleyball at the gym. Cynthia, Noire, Kjelle, and Nah were on the same team. "Nah, are you sure you want to place? You never like playing?" Lucina asked.

"Oh Lucina, I know you are worried about me but I would be fine." Nah said. She had short brownish hair. She was also a petite girl with a cute smile on her face. "Also, I need to play in order to get the full credit for P.E."

"Alright then…" Lucina said.

"Don't worry about her, I would make sure nothing gets to her." Kjelle said, smiling.

"Thanks Kjelle…" Nah said.

"Well, I heard we are playing against Plegia tomorrow night." Cynthia said. "I still think we should find another player."

"How about Morgan, she must be good at sports?" Kjelle said.

"Her brother is good at soccer but I don't know. She doesn't look like a sporty type." Cynthia said.

"Cynthia is right about that. Morgan is more of the artistic type." Noire said. "She plays sports but not into it."

"Come on, we should ask her." Nah said. "I have a class with her. She is pretty smart."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Lucina said. She then found Robin, entering the gym. He was with Owain. Little did she know, the volleyball was going straight towards her and hit her on the head. "Ouch…"

"Lucina, are you okay?" Robin said.

"I am fine. I am used to it." Lucina said, rubbing her head. "Great, I have a bump."

"Let me help you…" Robin said, touching her head and healing the bump. "All gone…"

"How did you, are you a healer?" She asked.

"No, I wish though…" Robin said, scratching his head. "So I guess you are in the volleyball team."

"Hey Robin, is it alright if we ask Morgan to join us?" Noire asked.

"I don't think she would give you a yes." Robin said, letting out a sigh.

"Is it because her brother doesn't want her to?" Kjelle said.

"No, I would be happy if she joined but…" Robin said, frowning. "She suffered through enough already."

"What do you mean by that?" Lucina asked, grabbing his hand. He turned to her and found her smiling. "You can tell us."

"I am sorry but all I can say that Morgan is recovering." Robin said, smiling. "I am happy that she has good friends to help her." _This school would give me back my sister. I want to hear her laugh, talk, and see her happy. I want my goofy sister back._

 _Recovering?_ Gerome thought, eavesdropping on their conversation. _Did something happen to Morgan when she was in Plegia?_ He continued on walking. _Our last class is canceled. The teacher didn't show up. I know by now that the classroom would be empty. I wonder she is still there._ He then stopped. _But the whole day she was avoiding me. I don't know why she is like that._

Knowing that her class was canceled, Morgan was still sitting on her desk staring at the window. She didn't notice that everyone left except for her. "Hey Mo, are you okay wild cat?" She turned and found Brady. "I thought you would be with the guys but you didn't leave your seat. What's holding you back?" She touched her throat with her palm. "I see, you are afraid something bad might happen if you sing tomorrow." She nodded her head. "Rob told me everything and I think you shouldn't worry about it. I miss your voice Mo. I love talking to you and I wish you can open your mouth." She turned to him and found him smiling. "Come on Morgan, you love to sing. I couldn't shut you up when we were kids." She let out a giggle."You should start talking you know. You can't depend on your piece of paper forever."

"Hey Morgan, do you want to go home together?" Gerome asked, walking in the room. _Great, she is with him… Why can she be with a girl or something?_

"Hey Cap…" Brady said, smiling. "Or should I say Manolo…"Gerome growled when he heard that. _He has a soft spot for Mo. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tease him._ "You know, I think I got this covered. I can take Mo home."

"I don't think so." Gerome said.

"So you want to open up that's great." Brady said. "But I can take my wild cat home." He then hugged Morgan from behind.

"Morgan, Minerva is waiting outside." Gerome said. Morgan swiftly pulled from Brady's embrace and grabbed her things. She then raced out the classroom.

"Touché Cap…" Brady said. Gerome let out a grin and walked out the room. "Damn, he has it hard."

Gerome caught up with Morgan at the hallway and grabbed her hand. "Morgan, what is going on? You are avoiding me and you haven't note chat with me all day. Did I say something wrong?" She nodded her head sideways. "I don't believe you. We have been friends for a month now so I know you. You are lying to me Morgan. Why are you avoiding me?" He made her face him and stare into red ruby eyes. She then pushed him away from a magic blast. They collapsed to the floor and the windows shattered into pieces. "What the…" He looked out the window and found vicious beasts with black fur, red daggering eyes, and sharp teeth. "Risen Hellhounds? Why are they doing here?" The beasts raced towards them. "Shit…" He stood up and pulled Morgan away. His bracelet transformed into an axe. "Morgan, stay down. I would handle these guys."

 _They are after me…_ Morgan thought. She was about to charge some magic in her palm but she stopped. _I don't want him to know… He would hate me._

 _"_ _I miss my dad too." Gerome said. I turned to him with a baffled look. "I lost my dad too. He died because of a dark mage. That is why I hate dark magic so much. I hate it. It took my father away." I paused for a moment and was shaking. I can feel the rage and anger when he said that._

 _He has been very good to me and I don't know if I can handle losing him._

He battled the beasts while she watched. _I have to do something. I can't let him…_ Gerome sliced through one Hellhound but there were three more. One of them pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. Gerome used his axe to shield him from the beast's sharp jaws.

"Get off…" Gerome growled, pushing the beast away and tossing his axe towards the beasts head. But the other two sliced him. He got a scratch on his chest and one on his shoulder. _Damn, these Hellhounds are pretty tough._ He then turned to Morgan who was staring at him with fear. _I need to protect her._ The Hellhounds were about to attack again.

"GEROME!" Morgan screamed, standing in front of him.

"Morgan…" Gerome said, staring at her with shock. _Did she scream out my name? No, I must be dreaming._ Dark magic spiral around them and burst towards the beasts. The Hellhounds growled in pain as they were incinerating into ashes. _She is a dark mage… Morgan is a dark mage…_

"Are you okay Gerome?" She asked. Gerome was stunned, too stunned that he froze.

"MORGAN! GEROME!" Robin screamed, racing towards them. "ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?!"

"Morgan, you are a dark mage?" Gerome asked. _She said my name twice. Her voice… It is so beautiful…_ She then started to cry and raced away from him. "MORGAN, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

 _He hates me… He knows I am a dark mage now…_ Morgan thought, running away while leaking tears.

"So she finally talked." Robin said, checking on Gerome's wounds. "Those are nasty cuts. Let me help you."

"Thanks…" Gerome said. Robin started healing his chest "Robin, please tell me what happen to Morgan. Why doesn't she talk anymore?"

"My sister has been through a lot. She was harshly abused in Plegia Academy. Always picked on and beaten down. I however tried to save her but I failed as a brother. With the constant abuse, her emotions would always consume her and when she spoke; her magic would trigger and hurt many people. She then became feared by the other students. It got a lot worse when our father went missing." Robin explained, moving to Gerome's shoulder and healing it. "So she decided to keep silent and avoid using her powers. She even tries to stop feeling but Morgan was such a goofball back then. You would always hear her laugh and play. She was in the volleyball team and choir. But now, she just wants to pull herself away from all that. "

"But she said my name." Gerome said.

"My sister is recovering because of you." Robin said, smiling. "You are a great friend to her and I am happy. She never smiles so often ever since she met you."

"Really?" Gerome said.

"Yeah so I suggest you go and get her." Robin said. "I know you like my sister and somehow I can't hate you. So go get her before I change my mind."

"Thanks Robin, you are alright." Gerome said, racing away. Then Robin's phone started to ring and he answered it.

"Hey Mom… Oh, don't worry about it. Everything is fine." Robin said. "I just need a cleanup crew. The trash is taken out just need to clean up." He then let out a smile. "Morgan is fine. You have nothing to worry about. See you later mom…"

Morgan was racing through the streets. She was still crying. _Why did I do that? Why did I use my powers? He was shocked to see me. He was scared like everyone else. He hates me now._ She then tripped and her bag slid to the road. Her notepad was out even her colorful markers. _I even said his name… I opened up._

 _"_ _Come on Morgan, you love to sing. I couldn't shut you up when we were kids." Brady said. "You should start talking you know. You can't depend on your piece of paper forever."_

 _I don't know anymore. I was always so afraid because I didn't want to be alone._ She thought, forcing herself up and walking to the road to get her bag. _I didn't want Gerome to be afraid of me… I don't want…_ She was about to grab her bag until she heard a loud beeping sound. She turned and found a trunk speedily towards her.

"MORGAN!" Gerome screamed, pulling her away as fast as he can. Morgan ended up on the ground and Gerome was on top of her. She turned to her bag and found her notepad and markers destroyed. "WHAT IS THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THAT YOU WERE CLOSE TO DYING?!" She kept on staring at him. His sunglasses flew off when he was saving her and it was smash as well. She stared into his eyes for the very first time and blushed."DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT YOU ARE TO ME? I LIKE YOU GODDAMNIT!" Then there was a huge pause. _SHIT! DID I JUST CONFESS!_ He moved away from her and offered his hand. She grabbed it and was pulled up and back on her feet. "Morgan, what's wrong? You have been avoiding me all day. And I want you to talk to me. You don't have any paper with you so please…" She then stormed away from him and left him baffled. "MORGAN!"


	6. Chapter 5: Verbal Addiction

**Chapter Five: Verbal Addiction**

"GEROME! YOU BETTER BE READY! THEY'RE GOING TO BE HERE IN A FEW MINUTES!" Cherche screamed, putting on her earrings. She was wearing a black evening dress and her red hair was put up in a bun.

"Okay…" Gerome said, staring at the mirror. He was wearing baggy jeans and a black T-shirt with a dragon design on it. _Damn it, she is going to be in my house and everything is going to be awkward._ He then let out a smile. _But she said my name… I wish she can speak again. I want to hear her speak again._

"GEROME, THEY ARE HERE!" Cherche screamed.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Gerome said, walking out of his room and towards the stairs and when he reached half way down. He found her in a beautiful and elegant red dress that goes perfectly with her eyes and her white hair was decorated with roses. _IS THAT MORGAN!?_ He started blushing in front of her. _She looks so beautiful._ Robin entered the house in slacks and a blue long sleeve collar shirt.

"Hey Gerome." Robin said, smiling.

"Hey…" Gerome said. "Hey Morgan…" Morgan avoided eye contact with him. _Why is she still avoiding me?_ Then a beautiful young woman with long violet hair and red ruby eyes entered the room. She was wearing a pink dress with a white cotton jacket. _You got to be kidding me. Please tell me that this is not there mom._

"Ashley, you finally have time for me." Cherche said, walking towards her and hugging her tightly.

"Oh Cherche, we work together. We see each other every single day." She teased.

"But we don't hang out like we use to and you look so cute in your dress." Cherche said. "Oh Ashley, I like you to meet my son Gerome." Gerome finally walked down the stairs. "Gerome, this is my best friend and partner. This is Ashley Seraph."

"It is nice to meet you." Gerome said, offering his hand. _Well, now I know where Morgan gets her good looks._

"It is a pleasure." Ashley said, grabbing his hand. She shook it firmly. "You are the handsome man that saved my Butterfly. She told me all about the Hellhounds and the trunk. You are quite the hero."

"Ahh… yeah… Butterfly?" Gerome said, blushing.

"Oh it is my nickname for her." Ashley said.

"It is a cute nickname." He said.

"Well, let's get to the table. I hope you are all hungry." Cherche said.

"I love your cooking." Ashley said. They all sat on the dining table and Morgan sat beside Gerome. Robin sat on the opposite end while the two mothers sat together. "Oh Cherche, this ham is delicious."

"I knew you would like it." Cherche said. "So Ashley did you hear that Morgan got the leading female role in s play at school?"

"Of course she did plus your son is the leading male role." Ashley said. "Virion gave me a phone call. He informed me that Morgan and Gerome has to sing something tomorrow."

"I know… It is so romantic." Cherche said.

"I really don't think so." Gerome said.

"Hey Robin, when is your next game?" Ashley asked.

"It is two days from now." Robin said.

"I hope I don't get a lot of work by then." Ashley said. "I have already missed two games and I am not proud of it."

"Oh mom, I know you are very busy plus I have Morgan cheering me on." Robin said.

"I am happy." Ashley said. "Hey Morgan, Brady asked me if you can go to his birthday party. He wants to do a duet with you." Gerome gritted his teeth while Morgan let out a small smile.

"Oh, you mean Maribelle's boy. I heard he is very good on the violin." Cherche said.

"Yes he is and Morgan plays instruments as well." Ashley said.

"Oh really, I didn't know that." Cherche said. "I hope you can play for me Morgan." She nodded her head and let out a sigh.

 _I love being in this house. Cherche always invites us for dinner when Mom needs to work late._ Morgan thought. _But this time, I feel that uncomfortable._

"Morgan, is it okay if I can hear you play?" Gerome asked.

"You haven't touched a musical instrument since we moved here sweetie." Ashley said. "Can you play for us please?" She nodded her head and stood up from her seat. She moved away from the table and created a violin with her magic. "Please play my favorite song." She started playing and it was in a rock theme. Then her violin transformed into an electric guitar.

"She is so good." Cherche said.

"Yeah…" Gerome said. _She is so talented. I didn't know she can do this._

Then her guitar transformed into a flute. Every instrument she played, her heart and soul was pour into every note. Everyone at the dining table was captivated and enchanted by her music. _Daddy…_

 _"_ _Morgan, do you know what magic is?" My dad asked, smiling at me._

 _"_ _It is power." I answered._

 _"_ _That is part of it. Magic is love." He replied. "You have magic and I hope you use it to protect the people you love like I do."_

 _"_ _Am I one of those people?" I asked._

 _"_ _Oh sweetie pie, you are and your brother Robin as well." He said, hugging me. "Your mom is also in my list and I promise to protect you all with my magic because I love you all."_

 _"_ _I love you too daddy."_

 _Magic is meant to protect the one you love but is my magic like that. Is my magic love?_

She let out tears. _I couldn't even stop my own magic when I was in Plegia._

 _"_ _Morgan, you are so ugly. Let me help you." One girl said. I used to have long hair but I was pulled into the girls' bathroom and was pinned to the toilet bowl. "We need to wash your face first." I grasp for air as my head was being flushed in the toilet. I heard laughter and I couldn't break free. My hair was being cut while I was drowning in the toilet. I was filled with emotions: rage, anger, embarrassment, and fear that my magic burst out my body. All the girls were blasted and I loved it. I love to hurt them. I wanted to inflict the same pain they have given me through my life. I watch them beg, scream, cry, and even bleed and I didn't stop. I wanted to see more. Then my brother showed up._

 _"_ _MORGAN, THAT'S ENOUGH!" He screamed, racing towards me. He hugged me tightly even when he was getting hurt with my magic. "Morgan, it's me Robin. I am sorry that I didn't make it in time. Please forgive me. I am here now. Please stop this." I stopped as I noticed I was hurting him. I cried in fear as I noticed what I have done. "Everything would be okay. I promise…"_

 _Everything didn't go okay. Everyone in Plegia was afraid of me and those girls that cut my hair were traumatized. My powers were out of hand and it was always triggered by my voice. So I stopped talking to protect myself and also to protect the people that are close to me._

When she stopped, her mother stood up from her seat and hugged her. "You were amazing." Ashley said. "Thank you for playing my favorite song. It reminds me so much of your father." Then Morgan started shaking. "Sweetie, are you feeling okay? Your magic aura is off the charts. Are you alright?" Morgan then turned to her and nodded her head sideways. "I see… You can be excuse. Go home and get some rest. I would be there shortly." Morgan nodded her head. "Are you sure you don't want some company? Alright… just call me when something comes up."

 _Where is she going?_ Gerome thought, watching her leave. He let out a sigh. _Now I am not in the mood to eat._

"I am amazed that you can understand her." Cherche said.

"It is called Magic Aura. You can tell what someone is feeling just by feeling his or her magic." Ashley explained. "That's how I communicate with Henry when we are in recon missions."

"Impressive…" Cherche said. "So Robin, you can do it too?"

"Not really… I really suck at magic but I do try. I understand her because well, it is a twin thing." Robin said.

"Mom, can I be excuse?" Gerome said.

"Sure honey…" Cherche said, watching him leave the table. _Go get her son…_ "I can hear wedding bells right now."

"Same here…" Ashley said, letting out a giggle.

Morgan was on a hilltop, sitting next to a flock of wyverns. Minerva was one of these wyverns and was letting Morgan lean against her. "Oh Minerva, I feel that my past in Plegia is catching up with me. I didn't want that to happen." Morgan said. "Now Gerome knows what I am and I am afraid of what he would think of me if my magic goes out of control." Minerva then licked her face. "Yeah, I think I am overreacting. For the first time, my dark magic didn't spin out of control when I was with Gerome. I even called out his name. Nothing happened." Then all the wyverns started to howl. "Fine… I guess it time…"

"I can't believe she bailed out." Gerome said, gritting his teeth. He was carrying a bag as he was raging to her house. "She avoids eye contact with me and pretends I am not in the same room. What did I do to deserve this? Did she even listen to me a few hours ago when I told her that I like her?" He then knocked on the door to the Seraph's resident. "Morgan, let me in. I want to talk to you." There was no respond. "Morgan, don't make me come in there." Then he heard a voice, a beautiful lovely voice. _That song… I heard it every night in the past month. I thought I was dreaming._ He then moved away from the door and started to follow the voice. Every step he took, the voice got louder and clearer. It was dark that he couldn't see the figure clear but she had a beautiful voice.

 **Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly,**

 **Lavender's green,**

 **When I am king, dilly, dilly,**

 **You shall be queen,**

 **Who told you so, dilly, dilly,**

 **Who told you so?**

 **'** **Twas my own heart dilly, dilly**

 **That told me so.**

 **Call up your men, dilly, dilly,**

 **Set them to work**

 **Some to the plough, dilly, dilly**

 **Some to the fork,**

"Who is that?" Gerome whispered, staring and hearing the figure. _Her voice is so beautiful. It calm and graceful…_

Morgan didn't notice she was being watched nor did Gerome know that it was Morgan that was singing. _I need to calm down. My magic is going nuts again. Remember what mom said; if I feel like my magic is out of place sing this song until I calm down._

 _"_ _Mom, I am so scared." I said, crying in her arms. "I don't know what to do."_

 _"_ _Morgan, I know how you feel and I know the cure." My mom said, rocking me back and forth._

 _"_ _What is it?" Morgan asked._

 _"_ _When my magic is too much for me to handle I sing this song to calm me down." She said. "I know you made up your mind to stop talking but before that happens I want you to sing with me."_

 _"_ _But I don't know the words…"_

 _"_ _Don't worry… I will teach you and we would sing together."_

 _Mom's song helped me through many terrible times and I wish I had the courage to sing with her one more time._

 **Some to make hay, dilly, dilly**

 **Some to cut corn,**

 **While you and I, dilly, dilly,**

 **Keep ourselves warm.**

 **Lavender's green, dilly, dilly,**

 **Lavender's blue.**

 **If you love me, dilly, dilly,**

 **I would love you**

 **Let the birds sing dilly, dilly,**

 **and the lambs play**

 **We shall be safe, dilly, dilly,**

 **Out of harm's way.**

She then stood up from her seat and started to dance. She swayed her body around while the wyverns growled with joy.

 **I love to dance, dilly, dilly**

 **I love to sing**

 **When I am queen, dilly, dilly,**

 **You'll be my king**

 **Who told me so, dilly, dilly,**

 **Who told me so?**

 **I told myself dilly, dilly,**

 **I told me so**

She kept humming while dancing. Gerome slowly walked closer to her. She heard footsteps and stop dancing. _Oh no, is that Gerome? He can't see me now._ Morgan thought. She turned to cliff and let out a sigh. _Well, it is the only way._

"WAIT!" Gerome screamed, racing towards her. She jumped off the cliff. When he got to the edge, there was no one. "What? But I saw someone… Wait…" He dashed down the hill and back to the Seraph's home. _It was a girl and there is one girl here that the wyverns love. It has to be her._ He knocked on the door loudly and swiftly. "MORGAN! MORGAN!" She opened the door and she was in her pink pajamas decorated with bananas. _Even with pajamas, she is still adorable… What is wrong with me? I just called her adorable,_ She was rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn. "Morgan, have you been outside lately?" She shook her head sideway. "Have you heard singing?" She did the same gesture. _I must be hearing and seeing things. It looks like she has been here for a while and was resting._ He then touched her forehead. "Well, I am happy you are not catching a fever. I was worried about you. You left dinner so early. I even made you something." He pulled out a plastic container in his bag and opened it, it was banana cake. "I made you this to thank you for saving me. Robin told me everything and I just want you to know that I don't hate you." She tilted her head as she stared at him. "I mean I don't hate you because you are a dark mage. You probably took the things I said about my father's death the wrong way. Yes I hated dark magic because it took my father away but it doesn't mean I hate you. You see, magic is meant to protect people you hold

so dear and I am happy you protected me with your magic. So Morgan, stop avoiding and ignoring me please. It is driving me insane." She then hugged him. He was shocked to feel her body against his. _Is she hugging me?_ He hugged her back and let out a sigh. "So are we good." She pulled back and nodded her head. "Well, you should get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow. You have to sing remember." She then pointed to him. "Yeah I know, I have to sing too." She then let out a giggle. "Well, I am sorry to wake you up. You should head back to sleep now." He moved away from the door and watched her slowly close it. But she then stopped and stared at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Goodnight Gerome…" She said. She then closed the door and left him speechless.

"Goodnight Morgan…" He finally said, walking back home happily. _Damn, I have never thought that hearing a girl's voice can be so satisfying._

Few hours that night, Robin retired home and Gerome went up to his room to sleep. The two women still sat on the dining table, sipping on wine. "Robin and Morgan are so adorable." Cherche said.

"What is not to love? They are like their father in every way and every time I gaze into their eyes, I see him. I see my Henry." Ashley said, sipping her glass of wine. "Gerome is like his father as well."

"Of course, Gerome took all his good looks and stubbornness." Cherche said, giggling. "Gregor would be so proud of him. He has become a great man and takes good care of me."

"It is a blessing that we ended up with wonderful children." Ashley said, smoothing her glass. "Oh I miss Henry."

"I miss Gregor as well." Cherche said, grabbing her hand. "They both disappeared in the same recon mission. It has been eleven years now."

"It is because of me." Ashley said. "I should have just given myself away instead of everyone suffering for it. Now my children are living a life without their father and when I look at Gerome, I see he is tore up about his father as well. It is all my fault."

"Ashley, it is not your fault." Cherche said, hugging her. "You are not to blame. You know very well that I also believe he is still alive. I have a feeling that Gregor, my husband, is alive and I have to find him." She then pulled back. "We would find those guys and we would be a family again."

"I can't wait for that day to come." Ashley said.


	7. Chapter 6: Friend Zone

**Chapter Six: Friend Zone**

 _"_ _This place again." I said, looking around the meadow. "Okay, where is that crazy guy?"_

 _"_ _Ahhh… You miss me." He said. I turned and found him smiling. I let out a sigh and walked towards him._

 _"_ _It has been a month and you still haunt my dreams. Why are you here?" I asked._

 _"_ _I keep telling you. Magic is love, make her learn that." He replied._

 _"_ _If I have to guess which I have been guessing a thousand times, it must be Morgan." I replied. He smiled once more and poked my forehead._

 _"_ _Correct… You are not dumb after all." He teased._

 _"_ _Look… I am already confused why you are in my dreams. I don't even know you and I know that I am not into guys because I am in…"_

 _"_ _In love with her…" He finished. "I know…"_

 _"_ _Great…" I said, rolling my eyes. "Even if I love her I don't have the guts to tell her plus I don't think she sees me like that. I gave her so many hints and she is not getting it."_

 _"_ _Well my Butterfly can be naïve sometimes."_

 _"_ _Butterfly?" I said. "That's her nickname."_

 _"_ _I know…"_

 _"_ _Why is she so important to you?" I asked. "Why are you so concern of her learning that Magic is love?"_

 _"_ _Because Magic is love silly… Light and Dark Magic are produced and created by emotions. Love is the most powerful."_

 _"_ _I thought Hatred is…"_

 _"_ _It is only powerful if you heart is consumed by darkness. My Butterfly's heart is bright and pure."_

 _"_ _Again, you are not telling me. Who are you and why are you concern about Morgan?" I asked._

 _"_ _You ask too many questions but I think it is time to wake up."_

 _"_ _What?"_

"Gerome…" A voice said. He woke up and found Morgan.

"AHHHH!" He screamed, moving away from her and accidently falling off of his own bed. "Ouch…" She rushed to his side and gave him a worry look. "Morgan, what are you doing here? Why are you in my room?" She pointed at her wrist and then did a boxing gesture. "Oh, I was supposed to spar with you today." She nodded her head and smiled. "Alright, go to the other side of the room and turn around. I am going to get dressed okay?" She nodded her head once more and did what she was told. _Stupid Dream Guy… Telling me to wake up… At least warn me that she was in my room._ He forced his body off the floor and went through the closet. He swiftly put on jersey shorts and a white fitted T-shirt. He slipped on some socks and sports shoes. "Alright, you can look now." She turned and let out a frown. "What's wrong?" She covered her eyes. "Oh my sunglasses… You don't like them." She nodded. "Well, how about I make you a deal?" She tilted her head to the side. "During our sparring, I would take off the sunglasses if you speak. But it is only during sparring. You can go back to being silent afterwards. No pressure…" She then walked towards him and grabbed his sunglasses.

"Deal…" Morgan said, smiling.

"Great, well let's go…" Gerome said, smiling.

"Oh and for the record, you look cute without your sunglasses." Morgan said. Gerome blushed while he watched Morgan walked downstairs.

 _She thinks I am cute…_ Gerome thought, smiling once more. _Best wakeup call ever…_

Robin was sitting in his room, reading and studying. Morgan and Gerome were having a sparring session. He was waiting for them to be done so they can leave to school. "I hope I do well in my exams. I am kind a nervous." Then his phone started ringing. "I wonder who that can be. Hello…"

"Hey Robin…"

"Yarne, is that you?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I need your help like right now." Yarne said. "The wyverns think I am meat. I am trying to survive here. I am the last of my kind and I want to live."

"ROBIN, THERE IS A CUTE BUNNY OUTSIDE FOR YOU!" Ashley screamed.

"I guess my mom is talking about you." Robin said. "I would be right down." _Yarne is paying me a visit before school? This is odd. Oh well, at least I have someone to hang out with while I wait for Morgan and Gerome._ He walked downstairs and found his mother petting Yarne's ears.

"Mrs. Seraph, I am not a pet." Yarne said, blushing,

"I am so sorry but I can't resist. I love bunnies and you are a huge bunny. I can't stop." Ashley cheered with awe. "Panne would always let me pet her."

"That's hard to believe." Yarne said, letting out a sigh. _I don't want to look like I enjoy it. It is going to look wrong in front of Robin._

"Mom, you should stop." Robin said. "You might get his fur messed up."

"Sorry, I guess I am crossing the line." Ashley said, moving her hands away from Yarne's mane.

"It is okay Mrs. Seraph." Yarne said, smiling. "No harm done…"

"Robin, thanks for breakfast. It was so delicious." Ashley said. "I have to head early to the office so make sure you all get to school on time."

"Yes ma'am…" They both said. She kissed Robin on the forehead.

"Be good and watch over your sister." Ashley said. "Also, record her performance for me."

"I will…" Robin said. "I got the recording thing covered so you don't need to worry about it."

"I can always count on you." She said. "Well goodbye Robin… bye Yarne…" She walked out the door and the two boys were alone.

"Bye…" They both said, waving at her.

"So Yarne, is there something you need?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I know we only know each other for a month now but I need your help." Yarne said.

"It is about Cynthia. I knew you like her." Robin said.

"No, I mean… how do you do it?" Yarne said.

"Do what?" Robin asked.

"How do you get people to like you so easily?" Yarne said. "I mean… It has only been a month and already you are the most popular boy in school and a lot of girls are into you. Indigo is jealous because you took most of the hot chicks. How did you do all that? What is your secret?"

"Yarne, I didn't even know I did all that." Robin said, scratching his head. "I mean, I was just being myself and nice. I didn't know I have a fan club and all."

"How are you not aware of that? Girls have been giving you lunches every day and you are not aware that they like you?" Yarne said. "You even get love letters and chocolates." _I can't believe this guy. Here I thought he was planning something but really, he was just being nice._

"I thought they were just making feel welcome." Robin said.

"For over a month, really?" Yarne said.

"I guess I can be very blind when it comes to people liking me." Robin said, scratching his head. "I must be a fool."

"But really, is that all you do? You just be yourself?" Yarne said.

"Yeah, I just be myself."

"But I don't think I am cool like you." Yarne said. "I am a coward."

"Oh Yarne, I think you are pretty cool. You are super fast on the field. I try my best to catch up with you. You have pretty good hearing and sense of smell. You were able to detect the Risen Hellhound yesterday. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't find Gerome injured and have a close bond with him. He finally talks to me like a normal person instead of using Morgan and Laurent." Robin said. "You are fun to be with and I think your shyness attracts the girls especially Cynthia."

"Come on Robin, cut it out." Yarne said. "I am not that great."

"I believe you are and you need to start believing that." Robin said. "Cynthia believes it."

"Yeah but I still think I am not good enough." Yarne said. "Even for her…"

"Well, I think you should try because she might be the one for you. And one day, you would regret not trying to love her." Robin said.

"You really think so." Yarne said.

"Go for it." Robin said. Then Yarne's ears started to twitch. "Something wrong?"

"I hear someone coming…" Yarne said. They turned and found Gerome and Morgan. "Morning…"

"Morning Yarne, what are you doing here?" Gerome asked. Morgan just waved with a bright smile on her face.

"He came to give me my notes I left at the cafeteria yesterday." Robin said.

"Yeah, he left his notes and I know he might really need it for the exams so I came here early to give him it." Yarne lied, smiling sheepishly. Morgan opened her mouth and pointed to it.

"Oh, banana pancakes are on the table. I made them this morning." Robin said. His sister already left them when she heard banana. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble Gerome."

"No, she was actually pretty good. She has good reflexes but her strikes need work." Gerome said. "Anyway, do you have coffee?"

"There is a fresh pot in the kitchen. Help yourself…" Robin said. Gerome nodded his head and left to the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee and some pancakes?"

"Sure…" Yarne said, smiling. "I am pretty hungry and banana pancakes sounds pretty good right now." They entered the kitchen and found Morgan eating a stack of pancakes swiftly. Gerome was sitting across of her, sipping his coffee. "So does Gerome usually hang out here with you guys in the morning?"

"Yeah, he usually visits us for Morgan. They take all their classes together so they study and do homework together." Robin said.

"Is it a bad thing?" Gerome said, letting out a sigh.

"No, I am just saying that there are other people in this house besides Morgan." Robin teased. He placed a stack of pancakes for Yarne and also coffee. "Here you go Yarne…"

"Thanks Robin…" Yarne said, taking a bite. "Wow, it is amazing. Did you make this?"

"Yeah, my mom is a top agent in the Sheppard so she tends to be super busy. I taught myself how to cook for me and Morgan. Morgan is not very good at cooking but I am teaching her." Robin said. He then turned to his sister who was still eating like there was no tomorrow. "Sis, you should slow down. The pancakes are not going anywhere." She then stopped and blushed. "It is okay, I know you are hungry from your sparring with Gerome this morning. I understand." He pulled out a napkin and gave it to her. She grabbed it and smiled. "You're welcome, just slow down. You might get a stomachache." She then nodded her head. "And if you want more, let me know."

"You spoil her rotten." Gerome said.

"I am not the only one." Robin teased. Gerome grunted when he heard that. "So Morgan, I want to wish you luck today with your singing performance. I asked Noire if she can record the whole thing." She was shaking while Robin patted her head. "Don't worry sis, you would do fine. You sang to me and you were amazing. You picked a lovely song and we did a lot practice. You got this."

"She sings to you?" Gerome said.

"Duh, I am her brother. You are not the only one she talks to." Robin teased.

"Well, I got a call from Indigo yesterday and our music class is cancel for today. His would be away from a couple of days due to some family emergency. Indigo thought he would get a vacation with him but sadly, he was forced to stay home along." Gerome explained. "So Morgan and I aren't singing today..."

"Aww… That's too bad. I guess I have to text mom about it." Robin said.

"So she can talk." Yarne said. "I thought she was deaf."

"No she can talk." Robin said. "Just give her time, she would open up eventually." She then let out a smile. "Well, it is 5 in the morning and I can't believe I have guests at this hour. What do you guys want to do to kill time?"

"How about we play some video games, I am not a good gamer like Brady but I want to learn. I keep losing from everyone." Yarne pointed out.

"Well, I guess that is a time killer. Morgan we are going to the game room, do you want to join?" Robin asked. Morgan nodded her head sideways. "Alright, just inform us when it is time to leave okay." She nodded her head and continued eating her pancakes. "How about you Gerome, you care to join us?"

"You guys go ahead. I would come later." Gerome said.

"Alright…" Robin said. Yarne and Robin walked up the stairway and left Morgan and Gerome alone. Morgan was eating away while Gerome sipped on his coffee and was reading his textbook. "Hey Morgan, what book did you use for your book report?" Morgan stopped eating and reaches to her bag beside her. She pulled out a black covered book and gave it to him. "Cursed Prince by Ashalita Phoenix, why this book?" She pulled out her notepad and started writing. _Again with the writing… Can she just talk to me?_

 ** _That is how my mom got her name. The main character name is Ashley and my dad loves the book. My mom was born without a name so my dad gave her one._**

"Really? Well, my mom told me that your mom was created in a lab." Gerome said. "And Mayor Chrom found her."

 ** _Yup, but in a mission my mom had to stop my dad from assassinating Mayor Chrom. They fought and well, they kind a fell in love._**

"That's an interesting love story." He teased. She let out a giggle.

 ** _So what are you singing?_**

"You will see in class." He said.

 ** _I should give my role to Severa. I am afraid that I might trigger my magic if I sing also I might mess up._**

"PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I DON'T WANT TO KISS HER!" Gerome screamed.

 ** _But she likes you a lot and gives me the evil eyes. She hates me because of you._**

"Morgan, I really don't care. Did you forget I like you?" He said, letting out a sigh.

 ** _I know as a friend._**

 _YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! SHE THINKS I LIKE HER AS A FRIEND!_ Gerome thought, letting out another sigh. "Just forget what I said. And besides, you can't give up your role to anyone. We are stuck with it until the play is over."

 ** _I guess you're right._**

"I am going to hang out with the boys. Call us when you need something…" Gerome said, standing up from his seat and walking up the stairway. _Damn, I am labeled friend. I can't believe she sees me as a friend. Why can I be more than that to her?_ He made it to the game room and found Yarne playing while Robin was helping him.

"So did you finally make a move on my sister?" Robin asked.

"Shut it… I told her I like her and she thinks it means I like her as a friend." Gerome snapped. "And what type of brother are you? No brother would ask that question to his friend. You need to have some backbone Robin. You are too nice."

"So you want me to kick you out of my house and threatened you." Robin said. "Also forbid you of seeing and hanging out with my sister."

"NO! I AM JUST SAYING!" Gerome snapped. He then calmed down and let out a sigh. "I don't think she is interested in me. She keeps putting me in the friend zone. I would never get her."

"At least she knows that you like her." Robin said. "She thought that you hated her."

"Yeah, I got that vibe too. You sometimes push her away. Well, you push everyone away." Yarne said. "I can't believe she still try to be with you after you blow her off."

"Name one time I did that." Gerome snapped.

"Well, there was one time she asked you to come to the Art Museum and you didn't even reply to her invitation." Robin said. "She went by herself and hoped you show up."

"I apologized for that. Can you let that go?" Gerome snapped.

"Did you know that it was her artwork that was being displayed that day?" Robin said. "She was dying to show you her work."

"What?" Gerome said. "No one told me that."

"Because it was a surprise…"

"But no one told me after the viewing."

"There was no point."

"Also that time she wanted to take you to the ice cream parlor." Yarne said. "And you said you were busy."

"I was busy, I was busy staying home."

"And she saw you." Robin said. "She invited you to come to the house but you didn't want to."

"That doesn't count. I was taking care of the wyverns." Gerome snapped.

"But she offered to help that day." Robin said.

"And I was there too. Brady had to cheer her up when you blew her off." Yarne said. "They are pretty close now. I wonder if Brady would make a move on her." Gerome gritted his teeth when he heard that. He hated himself for pushing Morgan away.

"Fine, you two win… I do push her away. It is because I like her a lot and I don't know how to deal with it." Gerome said. "Now she thinks I am her friend for life and I don't want that. And if Brady gets her, I don't know what to do. I am going to die if that happens."

"You are being dramatic." Yarne said.

"I AM SERIOUS! I DON'T LIKE THAT GUY NEAR HER!" He screamed.

"Don't kill me…" Yarne said, hiding behind Robin. "I kind a like it when he didn't talk."

"Calm down Gerome, you can be very jealous." Robin teased.

"Hey, you were giving me the evil eye when I was hanging out with Lucina." Gerome said. "You had a crush on her ever since you met her. Always kissing her hand… We are not in the dark ages you know. Who the hell kisses a girl's hand all the time?"

"At least I can charm a lady." Robin said. "And besides, I was planning on asking her to be my girlfriend today and to go to the prom with me."

"WHAT!" Yarne and Gerome screamed.

"Gerome, you are right. I like Lucina and I realized throughout a month that I would regret it if I let some punk take her away from me." Robin said. "So I am going to take a risk and ask her out today."

"Who are you calling punk?" Gerome said.

"Why do you think my insults are for you?" Robin teased.

"You are annoying." Gerome said, rolling his eyes.

"Look, if you don't want Brady to take my sister away I suggest you make haste and do something about it." Robin said.

"I thought you and Brady are best friends." Yarne said.

"We are and I would be happy if Brady asks Morgan out. I am just saying, if you like someone so much, you risk anything for them." Robin said.

"I guess I should try and be with Cynthia." Yarne said. "I think she is cute and nice."

"You should go for it Yarne. At least you got it in the bag not like someone I know." Robin said.

"If you say another word I would kill you." Gerome said. He then calmed himself down and let out a sigh. "Hey Robin, there is something I been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

"You are always babying Morgan, why?" Gerome asked. Robin looked away and let out a sigh.

"When we were enrolled in Plegia, I got caught in the popular crowd and focused on myself. I have told you before that Morgan would always get bullied by the upperclassmen students and I didn't even see it. I didn't even bother to check up on her." Robin said. "I became the soccer Captain but they only wanted me just because I was good in tactic and game plays. They didn't want me to play."

"Wait, so our first game was actually your first game?" Yarne asked.

"Yes and I had fun." Robin said, smiling. "Morgan back then was talking and laughing. She was pretty good at art and volleyball. She was so good that the other girls picked on her. Morgan was never a lover for violence. Then one day, she was in the bathroom and three girls cornered her. They beat her up and cut her clothes and hair. Morgan couldn't take it anymore and used her magic."

"Her hatred took over her." Gerome said.

"Yes, Magic is powered my emotions and Morgan has been bottling up Hatred and Fear that she released it on the girls. Those bullies were sent to the hospital and were brain dead. If I wasn't there at the time, the damage would be far worse." Robin explained. "Morgan was so terrified of what she did that she lost control of her magic. It got to the point when she uttered a word, her magic is triggered."

"So that is why she can't speak." Yarne said.

"Yeah, I regret not looking after her. I am her brother and I am supposed to protect her but I didn't. I failed." Robin said. "So we moved here to make a fresh start and regain Morgan's confidence back. And to redeem myself. That is why I baby my little twin sister."

"You don't need to worry. We would never do anything bad to Morgan." Gerome said. "I mean, she is nice and cute. Who wouldn't love that?"

"You got it bad." Yarne said.

"Really bad…" Robin added.

"STOP TALKING!" Gerome screamed.

"Well, you should go visit her in her studio. She is always in there." Robin said. "Give her more hints or just make a move on her already."

"Her studio?" Gerome said. "Morgan has a studio?"

"Yeah, our mom gave us two extra rooms so I made my extra room into a game room and she made hers into a studio." Robin said. "It is three doors down to your right. She is there right now."

"Are you sure? I might be intruding and she is probably not there." Gerome said.

"She is there. Trust me… I am her twin brother after all so I know where she is all the time." Robin said. "Just go and if you get rejected again, you can come back here."

"Thanks for the motivation." He said, walking out the room. _I don't get him at all. Morgan you have such a weird brother._ He then heard music. _I wonder where that is coming from._ He followed the music and found her in a yellow shirt that doesn't even cover her whole upper torso and short overalls. She was p

painting the walls of her room while swaying to the music. _She sure changed fast._ Her hair was pinned up into a short ponytail. _Wow, she looks cute with her hair like that._ The song she was listening to surprised him. She was listening to Buttons by Pussycat Dolls and she was swaying her body. She didn't know he was at the door. As she painted, her body was rocking in a way he didn't expect, especially from her. _She sure can move… She is making me want her._ His mind swiftly told him that she was dancing a sexual dance and her body was calling out to him. Her hips sway seductively and her hands ran through her own skin as if she was teasing him. He blushed as she let out a giggle.

 **I am telling you to loosen up my buttons baby**

She sang lowly as she danced. Gerome fell deeper into the monstrous desire he has for her. As she was dance, the straps for her overalls slipped off her shoulders and he can see her back. _Shit…_ His hormones were beyond his control. His manhood shot up as he heard her let out a mourned. _DID SHE JUST MOURN? No I must have been imagining it. I need to leave._ He moved away from the door and took deep breaths. _Damn it, what is wrong with me? I was never like this. I never thought of a girl this way._ He raced down to the kitchen and poured him a cup of coffee. _She got me horny just by dancing. She wasn't even trying. What is wrong with me? Why am I so into this girl? Well, let's think for a minute. She is smart, not annoying which it is rare to find in a girl, very cute, and now… She is very sexy… shit… Did I just call a girl sexy. Something wrong with me…_ He then took a deep breath. "I am totally insane for that monster."

 _Okay, you can do this. The prom is two weeks from now and you can try to be appealing to Robin so he can ask you out. Oh dear, I am such a wreck._ Lucina thought, walking to class. _It has been a month now and so far Robin hasn't even noticed me. He is always surrounded by other girls but I know he is not like that. He is just being nice… right?_ She then collided with someone and dropped her books. "Oh no, I am so sorry." She kneeled down to pick up her things.

"We should try to stop bumping into each other like this." A voice said. She turned and found Robin. "Morning Lucina, here let me help you." He bended down and picked up her books with her. They both touched the last book together and Lucina blushed when she felt her hand touching his. "I am really sorry about this. I always seem to knock your books to the ground."

"It is fine…" She stuttered. _Come on Lucina… This is your chance to make him like you._ "So Robin, where are you heading to?"

"Lucina, we have the same class together." Robin said.

"Oh… sorry…" Lucina said, mentally face palm herself. _Way a go… Now he thinks I don't even notice him or even care for him._

"Well, do you want to sit next to each other today?" He asked.

"Really?" Lucina said, blushing in front of him.

"Yeah, I want to have a fresh start." Robin said. "I mean I am always crashing into you so I thought we can hang out in class and during lunch."

"But are you busy with other girls?" Lucina asked.

"Other girls? Oh, you mean my fan club. Yarne informed me this morning that I had one and I didn't even know about. They are nice and all but I am not into to them." Robin said, smiling. "Besides, you seem alone in our class all the time so I wanted to cheer you up and keep you company."

"You don't have to."

"I don't but I want to." Robin said. "You are a nice girl Lucina and pretty. I hope you don't mind hanging out with me."

"I want to." She said, smiling. "You are a nice guy Robin and cute. I hope you don't mind hanging out with me."

"I really want to." Robin said. "Come on, we should get to class." Then his phone started to ring. "Oh excuse me… hello…" He then let out a smile. "Yeah, I called…. Oh, I wanted to ask if you can record Gerome and Morgan's performance for me and my mom but I got the memo that they are not performing today. So you can do it when Mr. Blake gets back. Thanks… I owe you Noire." He let out a chuckle. "Of course, I will. Goodbye Noire…" He hung up and let out a smile.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh no, my sister is doing a play and is the leading female role. She has to sing today and Noire is recording it for me." He answered. "However, Mr. Blake is on leaving so they are not singing today."

"Oh, you and Noire are pretty close." Lucina said. _Should I be worried? No, Noire is with Owain… But then again, I am so worried._

"Yup, we are childhood friends. My father and her mother were partners." Robin said. "So we always play when we were kids." He then face palm himself. "I completely forgot. Two weeks from now is the Junior Prom. Are you going with someone?"

"No, no one asked me yet." Lucina said.

"But you are a beautiful girl. I can't believe no one asked you yet." Robin said. He then pulled out a rose out of his bag. "But at the same time I am happy. Lucina, do you want to go to the Prom with me?"

"WHAT?" Lucina screamed, blushing in front of him.

"To be honest, I always wanted to ask you but I was too scared to ask because I was afraid to be rejected." Robin said, offering her the rose. "You are so nice and sweet to me and always look out for me. You even come to my games."

"You noticed?" Lucina asked.

"Of course I did." Robin said. "I noticed and my own sister had to point it out that you like me and well… I like you…a lot…" He scratched his head while he let out a blush. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Oh Robin…" Lucina said, blushing in front of him.

"So will you go with me? Well, the real question is, would you be my girlfriend?" Robin said, smiling.

"Yes… I will…" Lucina said, hugging him. "Of course I will be your girlfriend." _This all feel like a dream. I am Robin's girlfriend. OMG!_

It was lunch time and Morgan was sitting in the cafeteria, drawing and looking through some books. She was also eating chocolate flavor pokey. She was alone on her table which it didn't bother her. She was so focus on her work that she didn't notice Noire sitting beside her. "Morgan… Earth to Morgan…" Noire said. She stopped drawing and turned to her. "Hey Morgan, you are here in the cafeteria early. You are drawing something. Can I see?" Morgan gave her the piece of paper and she blushed. "Oh Morgan, you are so good. So the guy name is Mori and the girl name is Shiro. What cute characters. " Then Gerome and Laurent joined them.

"Oh Morgan, there you are. We have been looking all over for you." Laurent said. "We thought you were lost."

"She was here drawing this." Noire said, giving them her comic. "She is so good."

"Extraordinary, you truly have a gift." Laurent said.

"Yeah…" Gerome said, staring at the comic. The male character in her comic looked a lot like him but was wearing a mask instead of sunglasses. The girl however, she was lively and happy, but her beauty looked more like Morgan.

 **The comic takes place with Shiro crying and running away through the forest. "I can't believe he sold me out. I can't believe I thought he was different." She cried. She then she was surrounded my armed hunters.**

 **"** **You are going to give me a big hunk of cash little demon." One of them said. They were about to attack her until.**

 **"** **SHIRO!" A voice screamed. She turned and found Mori racing towards her. He fought the other hunters and protected her. In the end, they fled and left them be. "DAMN IT SHIRO, I ALMOST LOST YOU! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BY THEM OR WORSE. DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT YOU ARE TO ME? I LIKE YOU A LOT IDIOT!"**

 **"** **You are talking?" Shiro said, leaking tears and smiling at the same time. "You even said my name."**

 **"** **Shiro, don't you ever do that again. " He said, pulling her into his embrace. "Please don't do that again."**

 _Why this scene looks familiar?_ Gerome thought, blushing. He then turned to her and found her eating pokey. _Is Mori me?_ Then Brady appeared out of nowhere and hugged Morgan. Gerome gritted his teeth, _Calm down, don't do anything stupid._

"Hey Mo, I see that you got my pokey treat." Brady said, smiling. "Can I have some?" She was about to grab the box until Brady took of bite of the pokey in her mouth. "Man that is good."

"Brady, if you do that again I would kill you." Gerome said.

"Come on Cap, she said yes." Brady teased. "Or you wanted some too?"

"You are asking for it." Gerome snapped. But he was interrupted when Morgan placed a pokey in his mouth however, she delivered it by her own mouth. He blushed when their lips were inches away from each other. _Did she just give me a pokey with her mouth?_ He took a bite out of it and let out a sigh. "Thanks Morgan…" She nodded her head while he let out another sigh. _She doesn't even know that she was playing pokey with me._

"OMG!" Cynthia screamed, standing behind Gerome and staring at the comic. "YOU GOT THE NEW ISSUE OF STILL INTO YOU!"

"Cynthia, my ears…" Gerome said. Cynthia swiped the paper from her and blushed. "I was reading that."

"AWWW… I knew it that Mori has a thing for Shiro." Cynthia said, letting out a sigh. "But, it is only one page. Where is the rest?"

"Well Morgan is not done with it." Noire said, smiling. "She has been working on it all morning."

"WAIT! YOU DREW THIS!" Cynthia screamed, grabbing her hands. Morgan had a baffled look on her face. _It can't be. Oh my gosh… I have been hanging out with the creator of my favorite manga the whole time._ "YOU'RE THE FAMOUS M.S!"

"Cynthia, do explain what you are screaming about? Everyone here is confused." Laurent said, letting out a sigh.

"A month ago, this new manga issue appeared and it became super popular." Cynthia said, pulling out a manga out of her bag. "It became super popular that many anime producers wants to turn it to an actually anime." Gerome flipped through her comic while the others huddle around him to take a peak. "It is about a silent Demon Hunter name Mori who hunts demons and monster for living. He pulls himself away from society and loves to be alone but then he was on the trail to kill the most powerful demon ever but he didn't expect the demon to be a beautiful girl named Shiro. Instead of killing her, he made her his assistant in his hunts. It is so romantic."

"Morgan, you drew this?" They asked. She nodded her head up and down.

"So you are pretty famous." Noire said.

"I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE I AM FRIENDS WITH M.S!" Cynthia cheered, hugging Morgan tightly.

Gerome was reading through the first issue and smiled. _It is like how we met but the guy uses paper to talk not the girl. And the girl has a huge crush on him._

"Oh Morgan, can I get your autograph?" Cynthia asked, giving her all her six mangas. "I am your biggest fan." Morgan smiled and started signing.

"In a month is manages to have six issues." Laurent said, smiling. "I am quite impressed."

"Oh, you can't believe what I saw." Yarne said, walking towards them. "Robin confessed to Lucina and now they are dating."

"REALLY!" Cynthia screamed. "Robin finally made a move on her."

"It is about time." Brady said. "I mean, Rob was beating around the bush with Lucy."

 _So he is not all talk. He actually did it._ Gerome thought, turning to Morgan. She was busy signing Cynthia's mangas. _Maybe, I can do it too._

 _I can't believe that Robin did it._ Yarne thought, letting out a sigh. _Be brave Yarne… You can do this._ He grabbed Cynthia's hand and blushed. "Cynthia…"

"Yes Yarne…" Cynthia said, blushing in front of him. _He grabbed my hand. He never makes the first move. Does that mean? Oh God…_

"I know that I am a weak coward but I want you to know that I care for you deeply." Yarne said, closing his eyes. "Will you do me the honors of being my date to the prom?" Everyone was shocked. The shy taguel asked his crush to the prom.

"Oh Yarne…" Cynthia said, leaking tears. She hugged him tightly and let out a giggle. "Of course I would go with you."

"Damn, even Long Ears is making bold moves." Brady teased, turning to Morgan. "I want to make a bold move as well." He cupped Morgan's face and let out a smile. "So Mo, did anyone ask you to the prom?"

 _Damn it, Brady beat me to it._ Gerome thought, gritting his teeth and gripping his fists. _How can I stop this without being a total jerk?_ He stood up from his seat and let out a sigh. "Morgan, there is something I want to show you. Can you follow me?" Morgan put her things away in her bag and followed him out of the cafeteria. Gerome smiled of what he accomplished. _I stopped it. Now this is my chance._

"Oh Brady, you should stop teasing Gerome." Noire said.

"Oh come on, it is fun. It is not every day the silent mouse gets worked up over my wild cat." Brady said, letting out a chuckle. "Besides, it gives the mouse motivation to ask her out."

"So you are rooting for Gerome and Morgan as well." Yarne said.

"I anticipated that you wanted to be with Morgan." Laurent said.

"Morgan is my best friend that's all." Brady said. "However, there is some point that the mouse has to have guts to chase the cat." _And besides, even if I love Mo it would never work. She sees me like a friend than a boyfriend._

Morgan and Gerome were alone in the music room. _Great, I didn't plan this all out. I am alone with her and I don't know what to do._ Gerome thought, blushing. Morgan tilted her head on the side. "Morgan… there is something I wanted to ask you…" He said, shaking. She grabbed his hand and gave him a concerned look. _Damn it, don't look cute now. I am trying to tell you something._ "Morgan, I don't want to be your friend." She let out a frown. "Well, I want to be… Well I want to be your…" _Come on, say it already._ "Morgan, would you be my date to the prom?" She blushed with shock. "I really want you to be my date. I mean… well… I really like you… I mean…" He scratched his head. "I know you see me as a friend and all and I am sorry for pushing you away but I want you to know that I…" She placed her finger on his lips and let out a smile.

"I would love to be your date." She said.

"Really?" He said. She nodded her head. _She said yes and not with a stupid paper but with her voice._ Gerome then hugged her tightly and twirled her around while she giggled. As he stopped, they gaze into each other eyes. "Morgan, I really… I…" Somehow, they were slowly moving closer to each other. Their lips were about to meet until.

"You two are not supposed to be here." Principal Frederick said. They swiftly turned to him and blushed. "You two should enjoy lunchtime outdoors."

"Yes sir…" Gerome said, grabbing Morgan's hand. _Damn, I was this close of kissing her. Why Laurent's dad has to ruin everything._ "Come on Morgan, let's get out of here." She nodded her head and walked out the music room with him, hand to hand. _Well, I think I got myself out of the Friend Zone._

The next day, Gerome was walking through the streets. _I can't believe I got Morgan to be my date. Now I am looking forward for the prom._ Gerome so happens to walk passed the Comic book store. Something caught his eye, a poster of the latest issue of "Still Into You". _It's out already._ He entered the shop and walked to the shelf to pick up the manga. _I wonder what she drew this time._ He opened it and started to read.

 **In countless occasions, Mori would protect Shiro from other hunters and demons. She was a strong demon but didn't tap into her power yet. She was different from the other demons. Instead of bloodlust and evil in her heart, she had kindness and love. However, she was starting to think that having a heart of kindness and love was a mistake.**

 **Mori and Shira were traveling to the next town for supplies and a place to rest. Mori was concerned because Shira wasn't her usual self. She was silent and emotionless. He was the silent type yet he was used to her talking and laughing. "Shira, you have been silent ever since I saved you." Mori said. She didn't bother looking at him. "Shira…" He stopped walking but she didn't notice it. She walked ahead of him. He grabbed her by the arm and made him face him. "Shira, what in the hell is going on here? You have been ignoring me the whole day and you hardly talk to me. Tell me what is wrong."**

 **"** **Why didn't you tell me that your father died by a demon?" Shira asked. He stared at her for a brief moment and let out a sigh.**

 **"** **Yes, my father died by a demon and I hated demons ever since. That is the reason why I became a demon hunter in the first place. But when I met you, I realize that some demons have halos and some don't." Mori said.**

 **"** **Then why did you almost sold me out?" She cried.**

 **"** **Sold out? There must be a misunderstanding. I was selling some of my weapons so we can have enough money to rent a room in the Inn. I would never sell you."**

 **"** **Really?"**

 **"** **Really…" Mori said, smiling. "Like I said before, you are important to me and I promise to be with you always." He then offered his hand to her. She blushed in front of her and grabbed his hand. They walk hand in hand and under that mask, he was blushing.**

Gerome let out a smile. _I have a feeling she is using her life experience with me to create this manga._

"Hey kid, this is not a library." The clerk said.

"I was going to buy it anyway." Gerome said. _I just became a fan._


	8. Chapter 8: Experimental Date

**Chapter Seven: An Experimental Date**

It was the weekend and Morgan was sitting by her desk, working on the next issue of her manga. _Should I add another character? Something is missing. I just don't know what._ She let out a sigh. _This is frustrating._ Then her cell phone started to ring. She answered it.

"Morgan, it's me Sina. I know you are not much of a talker so I am going to make this brief. Your new issue was good but I think the romance needs work. There is so much chemistry between Mori and Shiro that Mori is too dumb to see the Shiro loves him. It is a classic love story but I want you to add a date scene between the two characters when they reach the town."

 _A date scene? I have never gone on a date before._ Morgan thought, letting out a sigh.

"Judging from the sound of that sigh, you haven't been on a date. How about you do some research on it? You have a week before the deadline so it gives you plenty of time to go on a date." Sina said. "But with everything else, you are doing an excellent job. I am looking forward for the next issue. Goodbye Morgan…" She hung up and Morgan let out another sigh.

 _Go on a date…. That is easier said than done._ Morgan thought. She then turned to the window and found Gerome sitting on his bed, reading something. _Maybe, I can go on a date with Gerome. I am his date for the prom anyways. He can teach me how to be a date. I hope he says yes._ She walked to her window with her notepad and knocked on it. Gerome turned his gaze to her and smiled. Then she started to write.

 ** _Gerome, are you busy today?_**

He read her note and swiftly grabbed a notepad and marker.

 **No, I am free. Why?**

 ** _I need to do some research for my next issue and I need your help_**

 **I would love to help. What do you need me to do?**

 ** _I need you to go on a date with me._**

Gerome let out a blush and was beyond shock. _Did she just ask me on a date?_ Gerome thought, shaking. _Morgan asked me on a date._

 ** _Gerome, are you okay? You look sick._**

Gerome swiftly snapped out of it and replied. _Come on Gerome, she only asked you so she can get some ideas for her manga._

 **I am fine. I am just shocked that you want to go on a date with me.**

 ** _I like you a lot Gerome._**

Again, Gerome was flushed red and was paralyzed by shock. _SHE LIKES ME A LOT!_

 ** _It is almost 1, do you want to leave around 2?_**

 **Sure, do you have any ideas where we are going?**

 ** _Nope, that is why I need your help. I am sorry for putting you into this._**

 **No, it sounds like fun. So 2 o'clock… I can't wait.**

 _Maybe I can tell her like this…_ Gerome thought, writing another note but when he was about to show it, she left her room. He wrote **"I love you".** _I guess another time. I am going on a date with her anyway. OH SHIT! I AM GOING ON A DATE WITH MORGAN AND I DON'T KNOW IF I HAVE MONEY FOR IT!_

Morgan headed down to her mother and brother. They were in the living room, watching TV. "Hey Morgan, I made some banana pudding." Robin said.

"Come join us Butterfly." Ashley added. Morgan walked in front of them, blocking the TV. "Morgan is there something wrong?" She pause the movie. "Oh so you are going on an experimental date with Gerome. Of course you can go, I trust Gerome and I like him very much."

"So what are you wearing?" Robin asked. Morgan pointed at her overalls and shirt. "Come on Morgan, it is a date. You have to look very nice for it." She tilted her head on the side. "Yes Morgan, you have to look nice for your date. It tells your date that you are excited and it is important to you. Also, it makes your date like you ever more." Morgan blushed in front of him. "Oh Morgan, you can be so naïve."

"How about we help her out?" Ashley said. "This is her first date after all."

"That sounds like fun." Robin said. "Extreme Makeover, Seraph Style!"

It was almost 2 and Gerome made his way to her place. _I am so nervous. I am going on a date with Morgan. Calm down Gerome, it is not a real date. What happens if it is a real date? Damn it, I am worrying my ass of like a fucking girl._ He knocked on the door and let out a sigh. "Here I go."

The door opened and Ashley greeted him with a smile. "Oh Gerome, you look dashing today." Ashley complimented. Gerome was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt covered with a button down red collar shirt. However, he didn't bother to button it. And for Morgan, he took of his sunglasses. "And I see that you took off your glasses. You must be very serious about this date."

"Ahh… Thanks Mrs. Seraph…I just thought it would be best to take it off." Gerome mumbled, blushing in front of her. _I swear, I sometimes think this woman is a mind reader._

"Oh Gerome, I may be good in magic but I don't read minds." Ashley said, giggling.

 _Damn it, she knew I was thinking._ Gerome said, blushing. He then let out a cough to clear his throat. "Is Morgan ready?"

"Let me call her." Ashley said, turning her gaze to the stairway. "MORGAN, YOUR DATE IS HERE!" Morgan walked down the stairway and Gerome couldn't help but stare at her with his cheeks all red. She was wearing a red short skirt with a pale pink blouse. Her white hair was pinned into pigtails and was decorated with red ribbons.

"Wow…" Gerome mumbled, staring at her. _I can never stop being shocked when she wears something cute._ Morgan made her way in front of him and stared at him blankly. "Morgan, you look great." She smiled sweetly towards him.

"Here is your bag Morgan… Your cell phone and wallet is in there." Robin said, giving her a cute red hand bag. "Have fun…" He gave her a wink. She walked out the house and both him and Ashley waved goodbye. "Well, all that makeover stuff made me super tired so I am going to hit the hay." He was walking up the stairway with a smile on his face. _The boys are waiting for me. Operation GerMor is in session._

"I hope you are not planning on spying on your sister's date." Ashley said.

"Maybe…" Robin said, scratching his head and sticking out his tongue. _Damn, mom is always two steps ahead of me._

"Take some pictures for me…" Ashley said, giggling. "I am curious myself." She then gives him a wink. "Make sure you and the boys don't ruin their date."

"Sure thing mom…" Robin said, walking downstairs and kissing her on the cheek. "Love you…" He walked back up to get ready.

"I think I spoil them too much, don't you think Henry." Ashley said. _Oh I miss you my love, I miss you dearly._

 _I called the Sheppard headquarters my home but I felt out of place when the others talk about their childhood and families. I was created in a lab to be the ultimate weapon however, I ended up in front of Chrom's house along with his two sisters Emmeryn and Lissia. They took me in but I still felt out of place and empty._

 _I was sitting on the hilltop near the Exalt's estate. It was my place to think and to attain peace but it was also a place that I attained of what I was missing. I was staring at the starry sky until I found black crows circling around me. I turned and found Henry with a grin on his face. "You know if Chrom finds you here, he would have your head."_

 _"_ _Really? Cool, I can't wait for that to happen." He teased, sitting beside me. "So what are you doing here all by yourself?"_

 _"_ _I am just thinking." I replied._

 _"_ _So what are you thinking about?" He asked._

 _"_ _You can be very nosey Henry Seraph. Curiosity killed the cat you know." I teased._

 _"_ _But Satisfaction brought it back. Everyone knows that." He replied. "But I really do want to know what you are thinking about. You haven't been coming to the headquarters lately. Did something happen?"_

 _"_ _No, I just needed some space. Actually, I need to figure out why I feel incomplete. I have a good life, it is just I feel like I am missing something." I answered, smiling at him. "I mean… I know that my creator Validar made me in order to kill off the Sheppard but I feel that even with all the good things I have done, I feel like I don't belong here."_

 _"_ _You too…"_

 _"_ _Hmmm…"_

 _"_ _When I was just a kid, my parents abandoned me in a forest full of wild creatures. I guess they were afraid of me because of my strong dark magic. They didn't even give me a chance. They just dispose me like trash." Henry said, looking up into the starry sky. "I was raised by the creatures in the forest so I wasn't alone but I felt that if I entered the human world, there won't be a place for me." He then turned to me. "Until I met you Ashley…"_

 _"_ _What? Me?" I asked, blushing. "What did I do?"_

 _"_ _You were kind to me even when I was your enemy. Heck, on your first mission you let me go when I was surrounded. You saved me back there."_

 _"_ _But you spared my life and gave me my name." I replied, touching my lips. I blushed even more when I remembered my first kiss._

 _"_ _That was a beautiful night. It was beautiful because I met you." He said. "You called me friend when others didn't trust me. You even convinced Chrom to let me join the Sheppard." He then grabbed my hand. "Ashley, on that very night that I first laid eyes on you, I felt that you belong to me and I belong to you. I felt something that I have never felt before."_

 _"_ _And what was that?"_

 _"_ _I felt like I was home." He replied, cupping my face._

 _"_ _Henry…"_

 _"_ _You have no idea how my blood boils when I am around you and how your smile haunts my thoughts and dreams. You are a hex that I can't get rid of. I don't want to get rid of you." He said, letting out a chuckle. I blushed even more with his words. I can hear my heart beating wildly in my chest. "I mean… You are very smart, funny, kind, beautiful and your eyes are stunning like blood…"_

 _"_ _But that is what I am." I said, turning away from him. "I am only a killing machine that desires blood to be spilt."_

 _"_ _Yeah but you are also Ashley."_

 _"_ _Ashley?" I said. "What does that supposed to mean?"_

 _"_ _Don't care about where you come from but care of what makes you… you… You are Ashley, a Sacred Gear User and also a woman that I fell in love with." He said. I turned to him and found him blushing._

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I really love you Ashley and I don't care what you are, I would always love you." He said, capturing my lips. Our kiss was more passionate than our first kiss and I can never forget how my heart couldn't stop yearning for his love._

 _I found the place what I was missing, now it's your turn my little Butterfly._ Ashley thought, letting out a giggle. "Oh Henry, you would probably spy on your daughter as well." Then her cell phone started to ring. "Oh hi Cherche... Yeah, I have time for some drinks. I would meet you at your place."

Gerome and Morgan were flying on Minerva's back. "Are you okay Morgan?" Gerome asked. Morgan nodded her head while holding on to Gerome tightly. He blushed when he can feel her warmth. _Calm down Gerome, she needs to hold on to you so she won't fall. Gosh, this date was so unexpected._

 _I was going through my closet of what to wear. I was nervous as hell and thank Naga that I had money for this date._

 _"_ _Gerome, why are your clothes all over the place?" My mom asked. "I told you that Saturdays are cleaning your room days?"_

 _"_ _I know mom. I would do it later. I promise. I just need to find something nice to wear for my date with Morgan." I then face palm myself. Why did I blurt that out?_

 _"_ _MY BABY IS GOING ON HIS FIRST DATE!" My mom cheered._

 _"_ _MOM, BE QUIET, OUR NEIGHBORS CAN HEAR YOU!" I screamed back._

 _"_ _I just can't believe my darling boy is going on a date." My mom said, tearing up. "And the best part is that he is going on a date with my best friend's cute daughter. I am so happy."_

 _'"_ _Mom, get a hold of yourself." I snapped._

 _"_ _This first date is a starting point of my baby's love life. Who knows? He might marry her."_

 _"_ _Mom, I am right here."_

 _"_ _I AM GOING POP A BOTTLE TO CELEBRATE!"Cherche screamed. "I AM GOING TO CALL ASHLEY TO JOIN ME!"_

 _Weird… I wonder how she would react if I tell her that Morgan is also my date to Prom._

They landed in the city. "Thanks girl…" Gerome said, getting off. Morgan followed behind him and walked in front of Minerva. "I will call you when it is time to go home." Morgan kissed Minerva and Minerva roared happily and then flew away. Morgan then pulled out her notepad and started to write.

 ** _Gerome, what do you do on a date?_**

"Well, this is my first date so I am new to this just like you." Gerome said, scratching his head. "Usually in a date, a couple goes to places that make them happy." Then her stomach started growling. He let out a chuckle. "Morgan, are you hungry? I know a great place that makes banana smoothies." Morgan smiled and nodded her head. "Well, let's go." They walked side by side. _Come on Gerome, make a move. This might be an experimental date but this is your chance to make her like you._ He grabbed her hand and was worried that she would toss it aside but she squeezed it tightly and smile at him.

 _Mom said that what makes a date special is the person you go with. Gerome has been by best friend ever since I moved here. He never ran away from me when he learned I can do dark magic. He stayed by my side. Maybe this date was a good idea after all. I want to know if my feelings for him are just feelings of a mere friend or more._ Morgan thought, letting out a blush. _Maybe, just maybe… I like him more than a friend._ She put her notepad away and turned to him. _He has been very patience with me and always wanted me to talk so maybe I can open up, just for him._ "Hey Gerome, is this your first date?"

"Yeah…" He said. _She is talking… Does that mean she is not going to be silent throughout the whole date?_ "You must have gone to a lot of dates. You are a cute girl."

"Actually, this is my first date too." She said, smiling. "I am happy to go on this date with you." With that, he blushed even more and squeezed her hand.

"Same here so let's have some fun today." He said. "After this smoothie, let's catch a movie"

"Okay…"

"The date is going well." Indigo said, hiding in the alleyway with the other boys.

"It has seems that my hypothesis of those two are correct." Laurent said, smiling. "If they engage in a loving relationship status, I can have the opportunity to experiment on Morgan."

"Four eyes, we are only here to spy on the silent mouse and wild cat." Brady said. "We are not experimenting on them."

"I think it is a bad idea." Yarne said. "We might ruin their date."

"Alas my long ears friend, we would never get this chance again if we turn it down. Our silent captain is finally courting a beautiful princess." Owain said. "We can't let this chance slip off our fingers."

"Okay but I don't want us to ruin it." Yarne said. "Gerome would kill us."

"Don't worry, we would be very careful." Robin said.

They made it to a café and a huge lady greeted them with a smile. She was a dark skinned lady with long curly brown hair and green eyes. "Oh hello there, Gerome…" The woman said. "I haven't seen you for a while."

"Same here Lady Mix" Gerome said.

"Oh and you brought a lady friend with her. She is so adorable." The lady said. "My name is Middy but people around here call me Lady Mix. I make the best cold and hot beverages in the world.

"Even banana smoothies" Morgan said lowly.

"Even banana smoothies…" Lady Mix said. "So welcome to the Boogie Café. Gerome used to work here part-time. He was my best employee." Morgan turned to him and he let out a sigh.

"My freshmen year, I was a rebel. I destroyed school property and I had to pay for the damage so I worked here for a year to pay off my debt." Gerome said.

"He was indeed a troublemaker but he changed ever since he started working here." Lady Mix said."Gerome not only was my waiter, he was also a performer."

"I am not that great." Gerome said. "The rules here are that if you want something free, you have to sing or dance to please."

"So you have to perform?" Morgan asked.

"It is not mandatory but I would do it for you." Gerome said, turning to Lady Mix. "I want two banana smoothies with chocolate and also your famous Alamo pie."

"You got it." Lady Mix said, giving him a wink.

"Morgan, I want you to sit here and watch okay." Gerome said. _I can't believe I am doing this. And I am not even scared. A matter of fact, I am super excited._ He pulled her to a seat and kissed her hand. She blushed when she felt his lips on her skin. _This date… This date I am going to make her mine…_

"No way… He kissed her hand." Yarne said.

"That's my move." Robin said.

"What is he going to do next?" Brady said.

He whispered something to Lady Mix and she let out a giggle. She walked to the jukebox and scanned through the songs. _I am going to do this last performance for her._ Gerome thought, staring at her. She titled her head on the side and he let out a smile. _I have never shown this side to anyone but if it gets you to talk more to me and even make you like me, I would take this risk._ The music started playing and everyone in the café turned their gaze to him especially his date.

 **Girl, just let your hair down**

 **Let's paint the whole town**

 **Life is our playground, yeah**

 **But I'm not a kid no more**

 **So I must open doors and make**

 **You feel like the lady you are**

He was free-styling in front of Morgan and she was shocked that he could even dance. Every move he did was smooth and clean. _He can dance._ Morgan thought, blushing in front of him. _I can't believe he can dance and he is so good._

"HE CAN DANCE!" The boys screamed.

"He is so good." Indigo said.

"That mouse has some moves." Brady said.

"When he was in elementary school, he got into street dancing." Laurent said. "He stopped because he thought it was stupid but I knew he was dancing secretly."

"Damn, what else Gerome has under his sleeves?" Robin said, taking pictures of them. _Mom is going to love this._

 **My mama raised me**

 **To be classy not flashy**

 **I'm happy to please you**

 **Though I can tell that's not you're use to**

 **And they say chivalry is dead**

 **(Dead, Dead, Dead)**

 **Girl let a real man pick up the slack**

 **And treat you with respect, yeah**

 **And you don't have to love me**

 **Love me, Love me**

 **You don't have to love me**

 **Love me, Love me**

 **Just cause I'm a gentlemen**

 **Don't mean**

 **I ain't taking you to bed**

He then moved to Morgan and she let out a giggle. He pulled out a rose out of his pocket and gave it to her. She sniffed it and let out a sigh with awe.

 **Ahhh, baby let me buy your meals**

 **I see your head over heals**

 **I feel like you deserve it**

Gerome offered his hand to her and they started dancing together. Everyone in the café cheered for them as they dance.

"When did my wild cat dance like that?" Brady asked.

"Hey, I am surprised just like you." Robin said, staring at his sister with shock.

"So you didn't know she can dance?" Owain asked.

"Yeah, she was never the outgoing type." Robin said. _Morgan, you are full of surprises._

 **There's no pressure**

 **We can do whatever makes you**

 **Comfortable, yeah**

 **I could float your boat**

 **If you're cold take my coat**

 **I'll sing a music note from a**

 **Song that I just wrote**

 **And let me be your man**

 **Though that's not what your use to**

As they dance, it looked like they were dancing together for a long time. They were having fun and the spark of passion glimmer in their eyes as they stare at each other. Their body aches with desire as they sway and dance away. And for the first time, their hearts were synchronizing as they danced. They pumped and beat the same beautiful rhythm, the rhythm of love.

 **And they say chivalry is dead**

 **(Dead, Dead, Dead)**

 **Girl let a real man pick up the slack**

 **And treat you with respect, yeah**

 **And you don't have to love me**

 **Love me, Love me**

 **You don't have to love me**

 **Love me, Love me**

 **Just cause I'm a gentlemen**

 **Don't mean**

 **I ain't taking you to bed**

Gerome pulled her from behind and rocked his body to the beat and she followed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"They are pretty good together." Yarne said.

"Yeah, Gerome looks very loose." Indigo said. _No wonder he is the most handsome guy in school. All the girls wanted him before Robin showed up. I guess I should thank Morgan. It leaves me more girls to flirt with._

 **That's just how you treat a lady**

 **Treat a lady x5**

 **Dadadadadum**

 **That's just how you treat a lady**

 **Treat a lady x5**

 **Dadadadadum**

 **And they say chivalry is dead**

 **(Dead, Dead, Dead)**

 **Girl let a real man pick up the slack**

 **And treat you with respect, yeah**

 **And you don't have to love me**

 **Love me, Love me**

 **You don't have to love me**

 **Love me, Love me**

 **Just cause I'm a gentlemen**

 **Don't mean**

 **I ain't taking you to bed**

He then twirled her around and made him face her and cupped her face. She smiled and blushed at the same time.

 **And they say chivalry is dead**

 **(Dead, dead, dead)**

"Morgan, I wanted to tell you this for the longest time. I am…" Gerome said.

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Lady Mix screamed. "You two were both amazing." She was holding a tray of banana smoothies and Alamo pies. "As promised, your order is in the house." Morgan dashed to the table and took a taste of the banana smoothie. She sighed with awe.

"Thanks." Gerome said. _I was about to tell her._

"Gerome, you got to taste this. It is incredible." Morgan said.

"Yeah I am coming." Gerome said, smiling.

Cherche and Ashley were drinking like there is no tomorrow. "I can't believe your little girl stole my baby's heart." Cherche said, drinking more vodka. "She didn't even try."

"Hey, your son got my daughter in his little fingers." Ashley teased, drinking her sixth bottle. They were both drunk and happy. "I can't wait for their wedding." Then there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that would be."

"I would get it." Cherche said, walking sluggishly towards the door. She opened it and found a beautiful woman with long black hair and a creepy grin on her face. Right beside her is a tall man with golden blonde hair and his face can be easily mistaken by a woman's face. "Hey Tharja… Libra… What's up?"

"Cherche, are you drunk?" Libra asked.

"Of course not…" She replied, letting out hiccups. "I was just drinking with Ashley."

"CHERCHE, WHO IS AT THE DOOR?!" Ashley screamed. Tharja raced towards the screaming voice and pounced into her embrace. "Tharja?"

"Oh Ashley, I miss you so much." Tharja said, hugging her tightly. "Why haven't you called me? You know very well that we are supposed to have a date together."

"I am sorry Tharja. I promise that we would go on a date, just the two of us." Ashley said, smiling.

 _Hello, my name is Tharja Cross. I am a Sorceress and I also work for the same organization as Cherche and Ashley. I am married to Libra Cross and have a daughter name Noire. The first time I lay my eyes on Ashley, I felt a strong connection between us. I had to be with her._

"I see you two were having fun." Libra said, letting out a sigh. "What is the occasion?"

 _Hello, my name is Libra Cross. I am the priest and also work for the Sheppard. I am sometimes mistaken as a woman which I am use to it. Besides the Sheppard, I own an orphanage and my wife is the star attraction. Then children love her and she doesn't want to admit it that she enjoys the attention._

"We might be sister in laws." Cherche said, giving them a wink. "My son and her daughter are on a date."

"They are so cute together." Ashley said.

"I see…" Libra said. "We came because we have something to share with you both and I wish you two weren't drunk."

"I can fix that." Tharja said, cuddling Ashley. "Oh Ashley, I love it when you are drunk but I need you to be sane. We have something very important to tell you both."

"It must be important if you are putting on that serious look Libra plus Tharja wants me to be sane." Ashley said, letting out a sigh. _She usually loves to cuddle me and sleep next to me when I knock out. Yes, we are both married women but she can be too clingy on me._ She pours vodka in a glass and placed it in front of Tharja. "Tharja, work your magic. I can get drunk later." She kissed Tharja's forehead.

"Oh Ashley, you can be such a charmer." Tharja said. Tharja placed a hex on the vodka to reverse the affects. A couple of shots and both Cherche and Ashley were back to normal.

"So what is this important issue you wish to discuss with us?" Cherche asked.

"We found your husbands." Tharja said. Cherche dropped her glass and shattered to the floor while Ashley froze in shock.

"We found them this morning in our mission." Libra said. "We attained their bodies but…"

"But what?" Cherche asked.

"Ashley, remember the soul swap hex I taught you?" Tharja asked.

"Yes, I haven't mastered it but I do remember what it is." Ashley said.

"Well, we were attacked in our mission and they were the ones that attacked us. We thought it was a mind control hex but it wasn't. It was far worse." Tharja explained. "Somehow, someone managed to take Henry and Gregor's souls and replaced them."

"However, there is hope. Their bodies still call out to their souls so their souls are still out there somewhere." Libra said. "We tried interrogating the imposters but they wouldn't budge."

"Chrom thought you two should know." Tharja said. Then they both started crying.

"Oh Libra, I feel overjoyed." Cherche cried.

"May we see them?" Ashley cried.

"Of course but there is also something we would like you two see." Libra said, placing a vanilla folder. Cherche opened the folder. The first photo made her eyes widened.

"This can't be right…" Cherche said, showing the photo to Ashley. She was shocked as well.

"Validar? I thought we killed him during the war." Ashley said.

"Apparently, he is still alive and that's not all." Libra said. "Not only Henry and Gregor attacked us, there was another enemy and she is very powerful."

"Ashley, look at this." Cherche said, showing her another photo. It was a photo of a woman that looks just like Ashley. "It's you."

"What? I swear I would never attack you." Ashley said. "I was at home the whole time."

"It is not you. We know that." Tharja said. "It turns out that Validar created another heir and her name is Grima."

"Grima…" Ashley said, gripping her fist. "So I have a sister." _That bastard… He is still trying to create a god. When would you ever learn that you can't create a god father?_ "If she looks like me than she probably process the Sacred Gear too."

"She does and she is very powerful." Tharja said. "Her dark magic even surpass my own."

"Our first priority now is to locate their base so we can retrieve Henry and Gregor's souls." Libra said. "Chrom wants you two to take the mission."

"Panne and Nowi would accompany you two." Tharja said. "We would look after your children while you two are away."

"I would love to take this mission but my children need me." Ashley said, standing up from her seat and walking away from the table. "We just settled in a new home and Morgan is slowly opening up after the harsh abuse she suffered in Plegia. I still couldn't forgive myself for not even seeing her pain. Robin is finally playing soccer. He wasn't used to create plays. He was treated as a comrade. Both my children suffered greatly when their father went missing and I drown myself in mission to grieve. I have pushed them away far too long and I can't' do it again. Not when my family is finally doing good."

"Gerome misses his father. He grew silent and had trust issues because he was afraid to love. He was afraid to be abandoned. I too pushed him away and went to countless missions." Cherche said. "I don't want to leave him as well but this might be the only opportunity I would ever get to save my husband." She stood up from her seat and walked towards her partner. She placed her hand on her shoulder. "This might be the only opportunity that our children can see their fathers again."

"I guess we have no choice." Ashley said. "We are wives and mothers, it is our duty to bring the family back together."

"We would leave first thing tomorrow." Cherche said.

"Yeah…" Ashley said. _I am still uncertain that I should leave them now._

After the café, Morgan and Gerome walked hand in hand. "You were a great dancer." Gerome said.

"You too." Morgan said.

"But you seem to be dancing for a while now." Gerome said. "I mean, you are very good at it."

"My dad…"

"What?"

"Not only my dad was a dark sorcerer, he was pretty good with artistic stuff like art, music, and dance." Morgan explained. "I always wanted to be like him when I was little so I always asked him to teach me something new."

"So you get it from him. I thought you got it from your mom." Gerome said.

"No, my mom is not really good at dancing so my dad teaches her. She always tells my dad that she has two left feet but my dad wouldn't even care. He loves dancing with her even though she steps on his foot most of the time." She said, giggling.

"So I guess Robin is more like your mother." Gerome asked.

"Yes, my mom is very optimistic and you never see her mad or sad." Morgan said. "But when she is mad, oh you better run. She can be a demon."

"Thanks for the warning." Gerome said.

"How about your dad? I seem to talk a lot about my family but never yours." Morgan said. "How did you learn how to dance?"

"My mom has a side job of teaching ballroom dancing to young couples." Gerome said. "When I was little, she always takes me to work and I would always watch her teach and dance. She was amazing."

"Is that how your parents met?" Morgan asked.

"Nah, they met before they joined the Sheppard." Gerome explained. "My father was a Mercenary at the time and the last person that hired him wanted him to capture baby wyverns in Wyvern Valley. He refused and tried to stop the kidnapping. He actually protected Minerva from those bastards. He defeated 20 men but was injured during his battle. He thought he was going to die but my mother tended to his wounds and saved his life. They instantly fell in love well, that is what my mother tells me."

"I like your dad. He sounds nice." Morgan said. "I wonder if he would like me."

"He would instantly love you." Gerome said. _Just like I did…_ "I just hope your father likes me."

"He would instantly love you too." Morgan said, letting out a giggle. "So what now?"

"Well, let's watch a movie." Gerome said. _This date is going so well. We are actually holding hands like a couple. This might be the perfect time to tell her._ "Hey Morgan, what is Brady to you?"

"Brady?" Morgan said, tilting her head. "He is my childhood friend. It actually took awhile to be his friend because he thought I was a spy or something." She then let out a giggle.

"Really?" All the boys said, turning to Brady.

"What? She is always happy." Brady said.

"So being too happy is a crime?" Robin teased.

"Stop it Rob…" Brady said.

"When I finally gained his trust, we became the best of friends. We always have band sessions together and pull pranks on his father. His mom and my mom thought we would be together as lovers in the future but he is only a friend." Morgan said. "Why did you ask?"

"Well… I was just wondering that's all." Gerome said, scratching his head and hiding his blush. She hugged his arm and he blushed even more.

"I know you get mad when Brady is near me." Morgan said.

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?" Gerome asked.

"Because it is kind a cute…" Morgan said, giggling. "Also very funny…" Gerome let out a sigh and a smile appeared on his face.

"I guess it is funny." Gerome said.

"They look like they are dating already." Indigo said.

"I think Gerome is actually doing an alright job." Robin said.

"The mouse and cat might hit it off today." Brady said.

They were almost to the Theater. "So Morgan, what do you want to watch?" Gerome asked. "They are showing Jurassic World."

"Oh, I want to watch that. Dinosaurs remind me of wyverns. They are so cute." Morgan said.

"Even when they are eating up people…" Gerome teased.

"Come on, let's go." Morgan said, pulling him inside. The boys watched them walk in the theater.

"So who is paying for the tickets?" Indigo asked.

"Oh Indigo, you are such a good guy." Robin said, patting him on the back.

"Thanks for paying for the tickets." Brady said.

"You are a very generous person." Laurent added.

"Thanks a bunch." Yarne said.

"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY THAT I AM GOING TO PAY FOR IT!" Indigo screamed.

"Don't worry, I would help you pay for it. I know that you were broke from all the flirting you been doing." Owain teased.

"Thanks…" Indigo said.

The young couple sat in the middle of the room and Morgan started eating the popcorn. "Morgan, save some for the movie." Gerome teased.

"But it is so good." She said, giggling. Then the movie was starting. She turned to the screen and let out a smile. _I am having so much fun with him. He makes me feel weird inside. Oh no, do I really like him? Oh no, my heart tells me it is more than that._ They watched the movie and she was so into the movie. Gerome in the other hand was staring at her, not paying much attention to the movie.

 _I can admit to myself that I love her and I can't admit to her that I love her. I can't tell her but I want to so bad, she makes me so happy._ Gerome thought, staring at her. _This date made me learn more about her. I feel that I can get even closer to her than before._ He let out a small smile.

"Wow, the dinosaurs are so cute." Morgan said, eating her popcorn. "I want one."

"Morgan, you live with wyverns." Gerome said, looking at the screen. "They are cool looking not cute."

"But they are so cute…" Morgan praised. Then she moved towards Gerome. He let out a mad blush as she moved towards his ear and rubbed his chest. "Don't be mad Gerome, I think you are cute too." He turned to every shade of red after he heard that. "If I have to choose between you and the dinosaur, I would should you."

 _What the hell is she doing?_ He thought, trying to stay calm. _It's just Morgan. A sweet and cute girl not a sexy seductive girl… I think… Damn… I don't know._ She then turned to the screen when the dinosaurs started attacking the people. He let out a sigh of relief. _I can breathe now._ He then let out a fake yawn and stretches his arms and made his arms go around her. She noticed this and leaned towards him.

"He did the move." Robin whispered. They were sitting two rows behind them.

"What move?" Yarne asked.

"Oh come on Long Ears, you don't know the move." Brady said.

"It is a sneaky gesture that we made to get closer to our fair lady." Owain said. "Let me demonstrate." He did a fake yawn and stretches his arms around Indigo. "With this, you can get closer to your lady."

"But I am not a lady you jerk." Indigo said, tossing his arms around for him.

"It appears that our couple is going to engage in a conflict." Laurent said.

"Hey sweetie, can I steal you away from your date?" A boy said, turning towards her with a seductive grin. "I can give you a good time." She didn't even bother to glance at him. Her eyes were glued on the screen. "Come on sweetie, don't be like that. Let's ditch this movie and go somewhere fun." Gerome was too agitated with the boy and he turned to him with daggering eyes.

"You want to die." Gerome threatened, glaring at him. He struck terror in the boy that he quickly turned away and kept silent. "That is what I thought." He then turned back to his date and found her sipping her drink. _Well, now I know I have to snatch her before an asshole does._

"Wow, the silent mouse used the glaring technique." Brady said.

"At least Morgan is safe." Yarne said.

"That kid though, he looks familiar." Robin said. "It is like I met him before." _I just can't put my figure on it._

After the movie, Morgan was twirling around with a smile on her face. "That was a great movie." She said.

"Yeah it was." Gerome said. _I wasn't even paying attention to the movie. I was more focused on her._ He then grabbed her hand. _I am going to do it._ "Morgan, there is something that I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Morgan asked, turning to him.

"I want you to know that I am happy that I am around you and I want it to be like this forever." He said, smiling. "Morgan, I…" Then all of the sudden, the same boy from the theater interrupted them with Jack and his crew. "What do you guys want?"

"So you were the one that threatened my little brother." Jack said. He then turned his gaze at Morgan. "Oh I see, you are with Little Robin bird's sister. I can finally make things even with him."

"That jerk…" Robin said. He was about to make his way towards them until Laurent stopped him. "Let me go Laurent."

"Things are going to be okay." Laurent said. "Gerome is after all the top student in combat."

"Chill Rob, everything is going to be fine." Brady said. "Just enjoy the show."

"Back then Gerome was famous for getting into fights." Indigo said. "They call him the Demon- Eyes. Every time he is in a fight, his eyes would be drench with the color of blood."

"He has this bloodlust in fighting and we tried to help him control it." Owain said. "The only person that manages to stop him is Laurent."

"So if anything happens, I would step in." Laurent said.

"You guys are barking at the wrong tree." Gerome said. "Let us pass."

"You are going to pay for insulting me at the theater." The boy snapped. "You and your girl will pay…" Gerome stood in front of Morgan.

"Jake, calm down." Jack said. "They would get what's coming to them."

"If you touch her, you would regret it." Gerome said coldly. _I would not let them hurt you Morgan, I promise._ "Morgan, let me handle this."

"Can we get some ice cream after?" She replied.

"Alright…" He said, cracking his knuckles and had an evil smile on his face.

"You think this is a game." Jack snapped. "I am not joking here."

"I don't want to get my hands dirty by pests but I have no choice." Gerome said. "I have someone important to protect and I am not going to let you assholes hurt her." Morgan blushed when she heard that. The gang raced towards them and one by one they collapsed to the ground. He punched and kicked them to the point that they screamed in pain and their blood gushed out of their mouths. _I need to see blood… I want to see pain…_ He grabbed Jack by the collar and let out an evil grin. "If you ever hurt Morgan or Robin, I would end you?"

"FINE, JUST LET ME GO!" Jack pleaded.

"I am not done with you yet." Gerome said. He was about to punch him until Morgan grabbed a hold of his hand. "Morgan…"

"That's enough Gerome, I think he got the message." She said calmly, smoothing his face. "He doesn't deserve it." She then let out a smile. "Besides, you promised me some ice cream."

"Morgan…" He said, letting go of Jack. He grabbed her hands. "You are not scared of me?"

"Why would I? You are not a monster." She said, smiling. "You are still Gerome to me." She then turned Jack.

"I will get my vengeance and you are going to be my sex toy." Jack snapped, slowly moving away. Morgan walked towards him. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She placed to fingers on his forehead and in seconds, Jack collapsed into unconsciousness.

"He will forget everything when he wakes up." Morgan said.

"Morgan…"

"Hmmm…" Morgan said. Her eyes widened in shock when Gerome pulled her into his embrace. "Gerome…"

"I am just happy that you don't see me as a monster." Gerome said. "I sometimes couldn't control my bloodlust."

"I would be there to help you." She said, pulling back and grabbing his hand. "I will be right with you."

"Thanks Morgan." He said, letting out a small smile.

"Besides, we are both monsters." She said, giving him a wink. He let out a chuckle.

"So she managed to stop his bloodlust." Laurent said.

"Wow it is like looking at a different person." Robin said. All the boys turned their gaze at him. "What?"

"Rob, you are Gerome are not all that different." Brady said.

"Hey Gerome, there is something I want to show you." Morgan said.

"Really?" Gerome said. "What is it?"

"It is a surprise but it is not in the city." Morgan said.

"Okay… I can call Minerva." Gerome said.

"Thanks… I know you are going to love it." Morgan replied. _Someone important…_


End file.
